


Ephemeral

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Awesome Strange Family, Bottom Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dad Stephen Strange, Daddy Kink, Dancer Stephen Strange, Demon Sex Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dragon Stephen Strange, Earth 46666, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, John taking care of his genius boys, M/M, Mama Bear John Watson, Marvel Zombies, Mom Tony Stark, Omega Tony Stark, Porn with Feelings, Possesive Stephen Strange, Princess Tony Stark, Protective Stephen Strange, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is the son of Ironstrange on Earth 46666, Student Tony Stark, Teacher Stephen Strange, The Tonys are mothers hens... and they don't know it, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony and Stephen from Earth 616 are soulmates, Top Stephen Strange, Will Graham's cameos, dancer Tony Stark, tsum tsum
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: No importa el universo, ni como se conocieron, lo único seguro es que cuando Stephen Strange y Tony Stark se conocen, se enamoran.Estas historias narran la relación entre los actores que los interpretan.Y la vida de sus otras versiones en el multiverso.O: La autora simplemente no puede detener sus ideas.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Robert Downey Jr, Dark Sorcerer Supreme/Superior Iron Man, Everett Ross & Tony Stark, Everett Ross/T'Challa, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Sherlock Holmes & Avengers Team, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Peter Parker, Sherlock Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark, Stephanie Strange/Anthonia Stark, Stephen Strange & Avengers Team, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (one-sided), Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Tony Stark & Janet Van Dyne, Tony Stark & John Watson, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone (one-sided)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Marvel Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo sera corto de capítulos... pero joder. Necesitaba sacar esto de mi cabeza loca.

—¡Corte! —Dada la orden, los actores lanzan un suspiro y se dirigen hacia la zona de descanso hasta su próximo llamado.

Tom Holland le muestra su celular a Chris Pratt y enseguida suelta una carcajada. Robert arquea una ceja en su dirección y luego se marcha del set, siendo seguido por Benedict.

El actor estadounidense de repente siente un dolor en sus hombros, haciendo que se detenga para sobar dicha zona. Por otro lado, el británico un poco preocupado se acercó a su compañero para ver cual era el problema.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta, observando como el castaño hace una mueca mientras agarra sus hombros.

—Me duele y no tengo idea del porqué.

—Permíteme.

El más alto se posiciona detrás del moreno, posando sus grandes y suaves manos sobre sus hombros para brindarle un masaje que hace que Downey se relaje. El de ojos ámbar siente que la tensión disminuye, perdiéndose en las suaves caricias.

Sin embargo, el interprete de Iron Man no pudo resistir soltar un gemido por lo bien que se sentía.

Cumberbatch detuvo su acción de inmediato y al pobre de Downey le ardían las mejillas.

Robert se separó rápidamente.

—¡Lo siento! —Exclamó mientras se alejaba del extranjero—. F-fue involuntario... ¡una reacción! —Meneó la cabeza y no queriendo seguir en esta bochornosa situación se dispuso a huir—. T-tengo que buscar a Tom... ¡nos vemos!

Benedict miro como el otro zagal corría hasta perderlo de vista.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Murmuró, tocándose los pómulos y sintiéndolos caliente.

Para rematar, aquel sonido lo puso algo empalmado y como Speedy Gonzales se fue hasta su camerino. 


	2. Ironlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ya he dicho lo mucho que amo esta Ship Crack?

Tiberius miró a sus prisioneros con una sonrisa depravada, satisfecho de que el detective no sepa que hacer y que el ingeniero este demostrando su vulnerabilidad.

Ver llorar a Tony Stark era una victoria.

Sherlock intenta zafarse de las esposas que lo tienen atrapado en la silla, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles.

—¡Deléjalo ir! ¡Tu me quieres a mí! Por favor, estoy ofreciendo mi vida a cambio de la suya. —Propuso el castaño, mirando suplicante a aquel hombre que una vez llamó "amigo" y que se dispuso a hacerle la vida miserable desde hace unas semanas con atentados. El primer ataque fue a Industrias Stark, luego al Complejo Avengers y por último a Baker Street.

—Oh, preciosura. Este imbécil saldrá de aquí en una bolsa negra de camino a la morgue. —Sonrió ladinamente—. Estoy seguro que Londres lo honrara con un gran funeral.

—¡Él no te ha hecho nada!

—Tienes razón. —Concordó, fijando sus gélidos orbes azules en el de cabellera ondulada—. Pero tu lo amas y es doloroso perder a la persona que amas. Quiero que estés destruido.

—Hiciste esto porque Tony nunca te acepto. —Tensó la mandíbula, expresando la ira y el dolor en su rostro—. Estas vengándote de él porque nunca te amo y mucha gente inocente murió.

Pepper. Natasha. Clint. Molly. Señora Hudson. Ellos no se merecían ese final.

—Como ya dije, quiero verlo destruido. Y la muerte sería algo piadoso, es por eso que se me ocurrió algo mejor.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó temeroso el moreno.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un frasco blanco.

—Ustedes saben de química, así que ya saben que es esto.

—Ácido sulfúrico. —Contestó el británico, con el terror en sus ojos—. Le desfiguraras el rostro...

—¡Exacto! Pero antes de eso, te voy a matar. —Le apuntó a la cabeza con el arma al de tez nívea, contemplando por el rabillo del ojo como Anthony sollozaba—. Una última cosa más... —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y los presentes se estremecieron—. Yo fui quien violo a Tony hace años.

—Tu... —Bisbiseó el multimillonario, estupefacto y recordando lo sucedido esa noche—. Fuiste tu...

Holmes quedó atónito y luego la furia lo cubrió.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra!

—Lo que sea. —Rodó los ojos—. Adiós, Sherlock Holmes.

El disparó se escuchó y segundos después, Stone cayó inerte en el piso.

A pocos pasos, John Watson observaba el cuerpo de Tiberius inexpresivamente, bajando el arma. Caminó hasta los dos varones que entraron en un estado de shock, liberándolos de las esposas con un clic. Cuando los tres estuvieron de pie, Anthony se arrojó a los brazos del rubio, llorando amargadamente sobre su hombro, siendo abrazado fuertemente por el doctor.

En ese preciso momento apareció Lestrade junto a otros oficiales.

—¿Qué sucedió...? —Soltó incrédulo por la escena ante él.

Sherlock se dispuso a cerrar los parpados mientras abrazaba a Tony y a su mejor amigo.

John miró a Greg y le respondió.

—Protegí a mis chicos. 


	3. The Princess and The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo a Tony siendo princesa... LOL

Anthony Stark nunca fue un Omega obediente. Desde que aprendió a caminar demostró ser un alma hiperactiva y valiente. Pero sin duda lo que más destacaba del joven era su impresionante inteligencia que dejó no solo a los miembros de la corte con la boca abierta, sino que también a sus padres. Sin embargo, esto no era suficiente para que él pudiera gobernar al Reino de Amegathara, todo porque pertenecía a una casta débil, aunque ser Omega no era tan malo como ser un Delta o un Gamma.

De todos modos, a Anthony nunca le importó ascender al trono, estaba de acuerdo con su padre acerca de que su hermano Arno es el rey que Amegathara necesitaba.

La _princesa_ (y sí, los omegas hombres de la realeza debían ser llamados así) pasaba la mayor parte con un desmesurado aburrimiento, por tal motivo es que se escapaba de vez en cuando, dejando al palacio en un caos por su ausencia.

Justo como ahora.

El moreno se hallaba en lo más profundo del bosque encantado, caminando entre arboles gigantes hasta llegar a un puente de piedra que conectaba con una enorme cueva. Él escuchó los rumores de que ahí habitaba un dragón y su maldita curiosidad lo trajo hasta aquí. Alisó su vestido rojo con toques blancos para seguidamente cruzar el puente y ni bien había llegado al otro lado, una criatura emergió desde el horizonte.

El dragón poseía escamas negras con cuernos y la columna vertebral de un color azul claro brillante, al igual que sus alas.

La criatura arribó al suelo, observando detenidamente al castaño.

—Hola, soy Anthony. —Hizo una reverencia y luego entreabrió sus labios—. Increíble… eres hermoso. —Pronunció embelesado mientras que valientemente causaba sus pasos hasta situarse a pocos centímetros del dragón—. Eres un ser magnífico…

Los orbes azul verdoso de la criatura se abrieron en asombro por tales palabras. En eso, la princesa alargó su mano con la intención de acariciar su hocico y el dragón se lo permitió.

—Tan lindo. —Sonrió y se dispuso a acariciar el mentón.

El dragón gruñó cuando el zagal se apartó.

—Debo irme. Probablemente los caballeros ya estén buscándome y no quiero imaginarme lo que harán si te ven. —Se volteó para tomar su camino, pero el animal fue rápido y se interpuso frente a él—. ¡Oh! ¿Acaso no quieres que me marche? —El animal empezó a empujar su cabeza suavemente el pecho de Anthony, provocando que camine en reversa—. ¡Espera! ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!

El dragón se vio complacido y dirigió a la princesa en el interior de la cueva. Una vez dentro, Anthony quedó deslumbrado por el lugar, cuyos techos eran más altos que los de su palacio. Fijó sus ojos ámbar en tres túneles y al instante su atención fue arrebatada por la montaña de oro, joyas y muchas cosas brillantes y costosas. Se acercó a un asiento de piedra lisa y se sentó.

El dragón fue a su tesoro y cogió un objeto con su mandíbula.

—¿Para mí? —Preguntó el moreno, recibiendo la tiara de oro con pequeños diamantes y colocándosela en su cabeza—. Muchas gracias… ammm

El Omega se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —La criatura solo pestañeó—. Ay, que tonto soy. Los dragones no hablan. ¿Te molestaría si te pongo un nombre?

El animal estregó su cabeza en su hombro con docilidad.

—Bien, eso un no. Veamos… —Golpeteó seguidamente su barbilla con su dedo índice—. ¡Lo tengo! Te llamare Stephen, ¿qué opinas?

El dragón movió su cola animadamente y el chico no pudo evitar comparar la acción con su gato cada vez que le rascaba la cabeza.

Stephen posó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la princesa, recibiendo cálidas caricias y sintiéndose feliz de que finalmente haya encontrado a su _Único_. 


	4. Avengers Academy

Tony fue arrojado a la cama para de inmediato ser despojado de su ropa. El castaño se estremeció cuando las manos del hechicero aterrizaron sobre su abdomen, acariciando la zona con las yemas de sus dedos y bajando hacia el sur. Su miembro se puso duro al ser sujetado y masajeado por su novio.

El moreno comenzó a soltar gemidos mientras que el de cabellera azabache se complacía en brindarle placer a su amante. Los gimoteos no hacían más que alimentar sus deseos carnales.

—Aun sigues vestido. —Refunfuñó el de baja estatura.

El muchacho se rio por la queja y con un chasqueo de sus dedos, su ropa había desaparecido, mostrando su polla erguida.

El de ojos whisky se lamió los labios al ver la virilidad del contrario. Alzó sus caderas y Stephen entendiendo el mensaje, hizo aparecer una botella de lubricante, untando sus dedos con esto y posteriormente rozar sobre el ano del castaño.

El joven héroe agarró fuertemente las sabanas al momento que uno de los dedos de Stephen entro en su cavidad. Movió su falange por la estrechez y luego introdujo otro dedo, simulando leves penetraciones con ambos. Tony se mordió internadamente su mejilla izquierda, meneando sus caderas en búsqueda de más fricción.

El de ojos grises agachó la cabeza para poder tomar uno de los pezones del menor con sus dientes, causando que Tony echara la cabeza hacia atrás y emitiera un clamor cargado de libídine.

—¡Follame! ¡Por favor!

La excitante suplica calentó el organismo del Hechicero Supremo. Retiró sus dedos y luego guio su erección hasta la cavidad anal del genio. El azabache se impulsó, entrando de una estocada mientras contemplando como su amado arqueaba la espalda y sus ojos marrones lo miraban con un brillo de lubricidad.

—Me pones tanto, Tony… —Bisbiseó, al tiempo que empezaba un vaivén, disfrutando de la calidez de las paredes internas—. Cada vez que te veo mis ganas de follarte son casi incontrolables…

—¿Ah sí? Pues, es razonable. Teniendo a alguien tan guapo como yo. —Un ruidoso jadeo escapó de sus labios carmesí al sentir como Stephen salía para volver a penetrarlo con vigorosidad—. Madre mía… tienes una polla perfecta…

El de mechón blanco le dio una sonrisa torcida y con malicia.

—Una polla mágica, primor. —Le guiñó un ojo y retomó su deber en meter y sacar su largo pene del interior de su pareja—. Vamos, Stark. Di la frase.

El castaño suspiró y rodeó el cuello de Vincent con sus brazos, atrayendo hacia él.

—Dame duro, daddy.

Ambos se besaron con frenesí y a continuación el Doctor Strange sujetó con firmeza las caderas del contrario, dando rienda suelta a sus embestidas. La sinfonía de gemidos por parte de Anthony sacudió la habitación, enloqueciendo de lujuria al joven hechicero y acelerando su pulso. El morocho cambio de posición, estando acostado y colocando a Tony sobre él, sin salir de su interior. Al de cabellos chocolate le gusto esto y ni corto ni perezoso elevó sus caderas para enseguida empalarse con el falo de su novio mágico.

—Eso es, nena… monta mi polla. —Musitó con un deje de obscenidad, cogiendo sus glúteos y amasarlos con dureza.

—¡ _Ahhh_! ¡Stephen!

Tony hizo exactamente eso, montar la polla de su amante con rapidez, emitiendo sonidos y palabras sucias que ponían más cachondo a Stephen. En el momento que el glande del hechicero golpeó la próstata del genio, los gemidos de este aumentaron de volumen.

Por el pasillo, Wong se disponía en hablar con Strange, sobre la reliquia que fue encontrada tan solo una semana atrás. Sin embargo, se quedó de piedra con la mano estirada, a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuchó un grito.

—¡Stephen más adentro! ¡Méteme tu polla más duro! 

El asiático cerro los parpados y se retiró velozmente, maldiciendo entre dientes el día que el Hechicero Supremo empezó su noviazgo con Tony Fucking Stark.

Ni la amnesia le quitara el trauma. 


	5. Ironlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces... un nuevo chico ha entrado en mi corazón y habrá cameos de él.

El pequeño Will Graham quedó anonadado por lo enorme que era el edificio. Uno de los adultos que estaban con él le tendió la mano y el infante la aceptó para seguidamente ingresar al lobby de la torre, siendo seguidos por el otro varón. Mientras se dirigían al elevador, muchas personas saludaban a sus ahora _padres_.

El niño aún no lo podía creer. Verdaderamente llego a pensar que nadie lo querría adoptar, pero luego aparecieron estos hombres y al instante de conocerlo, no tardaron en tomar una decisión y dos semanas después el tramite de la adopción había culminado. Y ahora era Will Holmes Stark.

Luego de que el ascensor lo dejara en el piso correspondiente, el pequeño castaño se acerco con cautela hacia uno de los sillones. Se sentó y en ese preciso momento un hombre afroamericano apareció de un corredor. El individuo abrazo a uno de sus padres y pronto se encontraba caminando hacia él, a lo que Will se encogió de hombros, un tanto tímido por la atención del desconocido.

El afroamericano se puso en cuclillas, dándole una sonrisa amistosa.

—Hola, pequeñín. Mi nombre es James, pero a esta persona... —Señala a su padre de cabellera marrón, quien está detrás del zagal—. Le encanta cambiarme el nombre todo el tiempo.

—Vamos, oso Rhodey. Sé que amas mis adorables apodos.

—Eso es a lo que me refiero. El día que Tony me llame por mi nombre, las vacas volaran.

Will simplemente soltó una leve risa.

—Will, este maravilloso hombre no solo es un amigo desde la universidad. Es un hermano para mí. —Ambos amigos se sonrieron con cariño—. Por lo tanto, él es tu tío.

—Puedes decirme tío Rhodey.

El pequeño de ojos azules asintió.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de el salieron dos personas. El primero que se acercó fue un hombre rubio, un poco más bajo que Tony, y consecutivamente una mujer también rubia que portaba un traje de ejecutiva y unos tacones de aguja.

— _Awww_. Pero que lindo eres. —Canturreó la fémina, sentándose a su lado—. Mi nombre es Virginia.

—Pepper. Su nombre es Pepper.

Will esbozó una sonrisa al ver como la mujer rodó los ojos ante la aclaración del moreno.

—Y bautizada con ese nombre por tu papá.

—Yo soy John. —El chico volteó en dirección del otro blondo—. Y antes de que Tony lo diga, me dicen «mamá oso».

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Will.

—Porque es toda una madre y la última vez que alguien intentó lastimarnos, recibió la paliza de su vida. —Explicó burlescamente su otro padre, ganándose una mueca por parte del sujeto de baja estatura.

—Sherlock, la próxima vez que un tipo quiera asfixiarte, no te estoy salvando.

—Lo harás de todas formas. —Ladeó una sonrisa y se encaminó hasta Tony, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

El infante agarró valentía, levantándose del sillón y estiró sus brazos para el azabache lo cogiera en brazos. El aludido no dudo en hacerlo y los demás presentes sintieron derretirse por la adorable escena frente a ellos.

Sherlock sostenía al niño mientras que Anthony revolvía sus cabellos castaños y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

El pequeño Will sería amado inconmensurablemente por su nueva familia. 


	6. Marvel Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debería haber más material de está pareja... digo no más :P

Se encontraban grabando una de las tantas escenas falsas, pero que no sabían que lo eran.

En dicha escena, Thanos no apuñalaba a Tony Stark, sino que lo mandó a volar, cayendo al lado del hechicero. Acto seguido, el poderoso villano apuntó el guantelete en dirección de los héroes. Afortunadamente, el médico despertó justo a tiempo para detenerlo de la misma forma que en otras escenas.

—Perdónanos la vida… y te daré la gema. —Dijo en un deje de ira y cansancio.

—Sin trucos.

El azabache alzo la mano con un ademan de que había agarrado algo y después se lo tendió al actor que interpretaba al titan. Este realizó un movimiento de colocar la gema en el guante y seguidamente hizo otro gesto que señalaba que se había ido gracias a la Gema del Espacio.

Las cámaras ahora enfocaban únicamente a Iron Man y al Doctor Strange. El moreno se incorporó, viendo con incredulidad y decepción a su contrario.

Se desplazó hasta estar sentado frente a frente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Musitó—. ¿¡En qué carajos estabas pensando!? ¡Acabas de condenar al universo!

El morocho tragó saliva, mirando en otra dirección para no tener que verle a la cara.

—No había otra manera… —Murmuró, regresando su atención al castaño y apretando los labios—. Tienes que confiar en mi…

Benedict tenía que seguir con su parlamento, pero se detuvo. Tener a su compañero, alias la persona de la está secretamente enamorado, lo puso en un estado de trance. Sus rostros se hallaban a centímetros y los impulsos del británico le gritaban por besar esos labios carnosos de cereza. No puede hacerlo, simplemente no puede hacerlo por dos razones.

Robert se molestaría.

Robert no lo ama.

Y, sin embargo, tarde se dio cuenta que sus impulsos le ganaron la batalla y agarró las mejillas del zagal para unir sus labios.

El estadounidense quedó paralizado. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero por alguna extraña razón no le disgustaba. Iba a corresponder el beso, pero entonces Benedict se separó de golpe y se puso de pie.

—Perdóname. Realmente lo siento mucho…

El más alto no le permitió al castaño poder hablar, dándose la vuelta y corriendo directamente a su camerino. Los miembros del set tenían sus bocas abiertas por semejante espectáculo mientras que Downey a penas y terminaba de procesar lo sucedido y cuando finalmente entró en sí, se levantó y fue rápidamente a buscar al inglés.

Cumberbatch ignoró a todos los que lo llamaban por su extraña carrera, como si huyera de alguien.

El de ojos bicolor ingresó a su camerino, tomando asiento y sujetándose de los cabellos por la tremenda imprudencia que cometió. ¿Con que cara mirara a los directores y a sus compañeros de reparto? Y Robert… oh dios.

Ellos comenzaron a llevarse de las mil maravillas y ahora por su estupidez la jodió.

Timothy olvido cerrar la puerta y por estar ensimismado en los problemas que su osadía le traerían, no se percató de que cierto actor entro. Downey reposó su diestra sobre el hombro del azabache, provocando que este diera un sobresalto. A penas el caballeroso británico se fijo de quien se trataba, se dispuso a huir, pero Robert se lo impidió, sentándose en su regazo sin vacilación.

—Tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación.

—Robert, yo… yo…

— _Shhh_. —Lo calló colocando su dedo índice en su boca—. Tenemos que hablar, pero primeramente me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa…? —Preguntó titubeante.

—Bésame.

Los orbes heterocromáticos expresaban asombro. Benedict creyó que había escuchado mal, pero al contemplar como el varón le sonreía y le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda, comprendió que efectivamente Robert deseaba que lo besara nuevamente.

Él ladeó una sonrisa y atrajo al de baja estura para juntar sus frentes.

—¿Puedes darme un spoiler? —Bisbiseó el extranjero.

—¿De qué?

—¿El Doctor Strange y Iron Man quedaran juntos?

Robert soltó una risa y sus ojos acaramelados resplandecieron.

—Depende de que tan bien beses.

Sin más, Benedict lo beso, celebrando internamente de que su amado le correspondiera. En cierto punto el beso comenzó a subir de tono, por lo que el azabache se apresuró en cerrar la puerta y regresar con el castaño para al fin terminar con esa tensión sexual. 


	7. Young Ironstrange

Stephen permanecía sentado mientras admiraba como su novio preparaba el desayuno.

Es increíble que este bello ser humano sea su pareja. Si bien ellos tuvieron una rivalidad en la secundaria por ser el ser mejor estudiante y obtener el valedictorian (cosa que termino ganando Tony), las cosas cambiaron radicalmente en la etapa de la universidad.

Uno diría que sus caminos nunca se cruzarían de nuevo luego de la graduación. Pero aquello fue equivoco, porque el destino actúa como ruleta rusa. Algunos de los amigos de Tony del MIT conocían a los amigos de Stephen en Columbia.

Pasaron dos años antes de que Gamora les confesara que estaba saliendo con un tal Peter de Columbia y terminaron organizando una fiesta en el departamento de Thor con la excusa de conocerlo. Y Tony mentiría si dijera que no pensó que Strange estaba caliente como el infierno. El Stephen que el castaño recordaba no era para nada al actual, en la secundaria el azabache no se despegó de sus lentes y su cabello era corto y marrón. Ah y estaba complemente fuera de la moda.

Sin embargo, el Strange de ahora tenía el cabello un poco largo, de tono oscuro con leves ondas, ya no portaba lentes y vestía estupendamente. Pero por mucho que el joven fuera atractivo, no fue motivo suficiente para que Anthony lo tomara como su siguiente conquista. Y es entonces que el universo conspira a través del alcohol, lo que da como resultado besuquearse y manosearse con Stephen Strange. La cosa no fue a más debido a que Tony reaccionó justo a tiempo.

El genio pensó que el suceso sería olvidado y nunca se toparía con Strange otra vez.

No fue así.

Al parecer Stephen siempre sintió atracción hacia él y después de varios días, el futuro doctor se empeño en cortejar al moreno. ¿Qué si Tony lo rechazó? Varias veces sucedió, pero eso no detuvo al morocho. Es más, solamente lo incitaba a no darse por vencido.

Dicen que el que persevera alcanza y para fortuna del aspirante a neurocirujano, lo consiguió.

Actualmente llevan año y medio de noviazgo. Hace poco decidieron vivir juntos y la relación iba viento en popa. Por el desempeño de Stark, se graduaría en unos meses y seguido de eso obtendría un doctorado. A Stephen le faltaban unos años más para tener su titulo y doctorado, y una vez que sucediera, se mudarían a New York.

Vincent se levantó del asiento y cruzó la isla de la cocina para colocarse detrás del castaño y sujetar su cintura. 

—¿En que momento tomaste el papel de esposa? —Edward simplemente gira sus orbes y sigue en su labor de preparar los huevos revueltos.

—En el momento que casi incendias el lugar por querer preparar una cena.

—Lo hice porque quería darte una sorpresa. —El de ojos bicolor infló sus cachetes con fingido dolor.

—Sí la sorpresa era encontrarte apagando el fuego, entonces sí, me diste una gran sorpresa.

El genio termina su trabajo y Stephen le da la vuelta para juntar sus frentes.

—Eres un tierno rollo de canela.

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas así. —Pronunció con el rubor en sus mejillas, emitiendo una risita cuando la boca de su novio se encuentra con su cuello.

—Eres hermoso. —Besa al castaño—. Adorable. —Lo besa de nuevo—. Y una exquisitez…

Anthony gime al sentir las manos del contrario en sus glúteos.

—¿Puedes dejar de estar cachondo solo por cinco minutos?

—Pides imposibles, sweetheart.

El más alto levanta al genio y lo deposita sobre la encimera. Se posiciona en medio de sus piernas y una ronda de besos da inicio.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —Pregunta divertido, viendo la evidente erección de su amado.

—Rellenar el rollo de canela. —Responde jocoso y con un brillo sicalíptico en sus orbes.

Esa mañana la cocina fue bautizada.


	8. Zombie

Las piernas de Tony comenzaron a temblar con la horrible escena que estaba presenciando.

Sabía perfectamente que no tenía oportunidad contra Hulk. Mientras que el monstruo verde devoraba atroz a unos niños, el castaño aprovecho para huir, con el remordimiento de no haber hecho nada por ellos.

El remordimiento de no haber salvado su hogar.

El moreno miró en todas las direcciones, observando como la gente corría aterrorizada del caos y matanza que Hulk provocaba. Tony sabía que este lugar no sería seguro por mucho tiempo, que tarde o temprano esos bastardos los encontrarían. De repente el pánico aumento, contemplando como de la nada aparecían los _no vivos_ , atrapando a las personas para inmediatamente devorarlas.

El ingeniero se escondió debajo de un automóvil al atisbar los cuerpos putrefactos de Sam Wilson y Clint Barton acercándose en su dirección. Los zombies cada vez estaban más cerca, pero en eso llega Hulk y los manda a volar de un puñetazo.

—ESTA ES MI COMIDAAAAA

El varón se tapa su boca, aguantando esas ganas de gritar al presenciar como aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de equipo, se abalanzaban sobre el gigante. La pelea entre los Avengers zombies contra el Hulk zombie por el dominio del lugar le permitió al genio salir de su escondite y huir lo más lejos que podía del sitio. Antes de que Tony diera vuelta en una esquina, pudo mirar al Capitán América golpear la frente de Hulk con su escudo.

El sudor empañaba el rostro del filántropo y sentía sus piernas desfallecer, pero continuó corriendo hasta ingresar a un almacén. La única luz que alumbraba el lugar, provenía de un agujero en el techo. Anthony caminó entre los grandes estantes, teniendo cuidado de no generar algún ruido que llamara la atención de un zombie.

De pronto, escuchó un leve jadeo y su cuerpo quedó paralizado del miedo.

Se giró lentamente y soltó un sollozo cuando reconoció al ser parado frente a él. Su túnica estaba manchada de sangre y rasgada en algunas partes, dejando ver partes de su anatomía sin piel. Su maxilar inferior era visible y le faltaba la oreja derecha.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y súbitamente un agonizante clamor salió de la garganta del castaño cuando el Hechicero Supremo se tiró sobre él.

El zombie engullía su cuello sin piedad. Los intentos de Stark por derribarlo eran inútiles y cuando Stephen arrancó su yugular, la sangre se espació en demasía sobre su cuerpo. Su boca se lleno de su propia sangre y apenas pudo emitir un quejido de dolor en el momento que el zombie penetró sus entrañas con sus dedos. Sus órganos pronto fueron arrebatados y deglutidos por el hombre que una vez le prometió que siempre lo protegería.

_—Te amo, Anthony. —Besó gentilmente sus manos y le ofreció una brillante sonrisa—. Te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre te protegeré. Eres lo que da sentido a mi vida y nunca te dejare._

Tony fijó sus orbes miel que poco a poco se pagaban al techo, recordando que esta mierda se desató gracias a que Carol los mandó a una misión de reconocimiento de un extraño portal que se había abierto a las afueras de New York. Stephen dijo que la actividad era inofensiva y que cerraría el portal, sin embargo, la capitana fue insistente y terminaron por ir. Lo único que sacaron de ello fue el ser atacados por una horda de zombies y que James Barnes fuera mordido. Tony dijo que tenían que matarlo, pero Steve se negó rotundamente, lo que causo una gran discusión entre el equipo. A la final, Barnes terminó confinado en una celda y una hora más tarde era un zombie. Rogers presionó a Banner y a Stark para hallar una cura, pero los científicos le dijeron que era imposible porque no sabían cómo se generó la anomalía y ninguno iría de vuelta a ese mundo de muertos vivientes.

Desafortunadamente, Barnes logró escapar y para el sufrimiento de Tony y Stephen, se comió a Peter Parker. Pronto el Complejo Avenger se sumió en un infierno, los últimos que quedaron de pie fueron el Doctor Strange, Tony y Bruce. Por alguna razón, ninguno de sus ataques mataba a los zombies y cuando fueron acorralados, el hechicero abrió rápidamente un portal. Solamente los científicos pudieron escapar, porque los zombies lograron detener a Strange.

Tony no pudo hacer nada más que llorar de ira y sufrimiento por perder al hombre que amaba. Entre tanto, Bruce se dio cuenta que fue mordido y le dijo al moreno que huyera. Con pesar, el castaño tuvo que abandonar a su amigo.

Finalmente, la muerte se apiadó de él, abandonando este mundo y apareciendo en una cabaña donde el joven Peter lo estaba esperando.

—Bienvenido, Señor Stark.

—Hola, niño.

Fue un 15 de mayo del año 2024 que comenzó el apocalipsis zombie.

Para el 26 de noviembre del año 2024 ya no había humanos.

El 3 de enero del 2025, Reed Richards zombie contactó a una de versiones en otro universo.


	9. Feminization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ya he dicho lo mucho que amo vestir a Tony con ropa de mujer?

Era un día bastante acalorado en la ciudad de New York. El calor era tan intenso que los helados se derretían antes de probar un bocado, los parques estaban vacíos, algunos animales callejeros se habían refugiado en callejones y las piscinas públicas estaban abarrotadas de personas y aquellos que se quedaron en sus casas, tenían los acondicionares o ventiladores al máximo.

En la Torre Stark, Tony está de las mil maravillas rodeado de montones de ropa dentro de su guardarropa secreto. El castaño termina desnudándose y se pone unas bragas de encaje azul, luego un short ajustado oscuro y por último una blusa con caída en el área de los hombros, que posee un escote parcial de la parte superior del pecho de color blanco cascaron. Se dirige al tocador para aplicar brillo labial rosa con sabor a sandía, delinea sus ojos y se aplica polvo compacto.

Toma unos tenis blancos y se encamina por un pasillo que lo conduce a una habitación que contiene una pasarela. El moreno se sube y con un chasquido de dedos, la canción “ _Da ya think I’m sexy?”_ resuena en el lugar.

Tony camina por la pasarela con una mano en su cintura y contoneando las caderas de forma sutil. Al llegar al final posa de diferentes maneras mientras que Dum-E y U le toman muchas fotografías de todos los ángulos posibles.

El varón regresa a su armario secreto y está vez elige usar un vestido rojo de corte imperio sin mangas. Se abrocha los zapatos negros de tacón bajo y regresa para desfilar nuevamente.

El siguiente conjunto es un crop top blanco, una minifalda azul con pliegues, chaqueta de cuero oscuro, medias hasta las rodillas de color negro y botines marrón oscuro.

Las horas pasaron y el genio seguía en su desfile privado. Ahora estaba modelando en un vestido túnica de tono beige cuando en eso ve un portal formándose al lado de los bots, Tony se muerde el labio inferior al ver a su novio levitando hacia él. Stephen lo toma del rostro y le da un beso parsimonioso, disfrutando del sabor a sandía.

—¿Llegue justo a tiempo para el gran final? —Pronunció con un deje de excitación, cosa que notó el castaño y pasó sus manos sobre el torso del hechicero provocativamente.

—Sí. —Le contesta para en seguida besarlo y luego separándose para retomar el camino al guardarropa—. Ponte cómodo, el verdadero espectáculo va a empezar.

Strange bajo de la pasarela para invocar un sillón y sentarse, esperando un tanto impaciente por la siguiente acción del multimillonario.

“ _Umbrella_ ” sonó de manera inesperada y las luces se atenuaron, dándole al lugar un ambiente sensual. Anthony ingresó a la habitación y la polla de Stephen se puso completamente dura al ver el atuendo que utilizaba. Portaba una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, minifalda rosa pastel, medias transparentes oscuras y zapatos de tacón del mismo color. El genio aplaude y una barra de hierra para baile aparece desde el piso de la pasarela y se conecta hasta el techo.

El de ojos marrones le guiña un ojo y empieza por balancear sus caderas de un lado al otro mientras acaricia su abdomen y sus caricias bajan hasta sus muslos, donde eleva un poco la falda. Él da un giro impresionante y seguidamente baja y sube suavemente, simulando que está montando a Stephen como lo ha hecho en repetidas ocasiones durante el sexo. Los orbes del azabache centellan lujuria por los sexys movimientos de su pareja, en ese momento, Tony agarra la barra y el doctor retiene un jadeo cuando el moreno sacude sensualmente su trasero. Cuando la blusa fue retirada, Stephen tensa la mandíbula al ver un brasier oscuro cubriendo los pectorales del genio, seguidamente Tony vuelve a sujetar la barra y gira alrededor de ella para luego detenerse hasta darle la espalda al morocho. Consecutivamente inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y después se desliza hasta abajo, meneando ese atractivo e increíble trasero que enloquecía al hechicero.

El ingeniero baja de la pasarela, dirigiéndose al médico, entre tanto, bajó la cremallera de la falda y la arrojo al piso, mostrando una panti traslúcida. El de ojos bicolor se levantó y la Capa de Levitación se fue a otro rincón.

Conectaron sus labios en un fogoso beso.

—Te necesito, daddy. —Musitó el genio, masajeando descaradamente la erección del azabache.

—Ponte sobre el sillón. —Ordena con voz ronca e inmediatamente el genio posiciona sus rodillas sobre el asiento y sus manos agarran el respaldo—. Voy a prepararte lo más rápido posible, porque ese baile ha presionado todos mis botones y está vez no iré con gentilezas.

—No es necesario. —Dice y entonces se endereza para deslizar la panti para develar un tapón de silicona—. Como puedes apreciar, ya estoy listo para acoger tu polla.

—¿Desde cuándo lo tienes, pequeño travieso? —El hombre no puede evitar sonreír, su novio es un pervertido y ama eso.

—Antes de empezar mi desfile, jugué un poco conmigo. —Él cerro los parpados, gimiendo mientras el doctor quitaba el tapón.

Stephen hizo un ademan y su ropa desapareció. Abrió un pequeño portal, sacando un lubricante.

—¿Listo? —Indagó, esparciendo el lubricante a base de agua en su falo.

—Lo estoy. —Asintió con la cabeza y sostuvo con firmeza el respaldo del sillón.

El Doctor Strange bombeó su larga y gruesa polla. Acercó el glande a la cavidad del moreno y de una fuerte embestida, metió su miembro.

—¡ _Ahhh_! ¡Daddy! —Gimió, retorciéndose por las intensas penetraciones. Sentía un poco de dolor en su vientre bajo, pero eso no lo detuvo—. ¡Sí, daddy! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue!

—Oh, bebé. Te comportas como una puta por mi polla. —El único sonido que se escuchaba en el sitio eran los estruendosos gemidos del más bajo. Se inclinó lo suficiente para llegar al oído y susurrarle lascivamente—. Te follare tan duro que perderás la razón.

—¡Ay, daddy! —El azabache sujetó la barbilla del multimillonario, plantándole un beso apasionado. Aumentó las embestidas y el pobre del castaño ya estaba llorando del inmenso placer—. D-daddy… por favor… dame tu leche…

El Hechicero Supremo ladeó una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres la leche de tu daddy? —Preguntó socarronamente, tocando el punto sensible del genio y empujando casi frenético, logrando que Tony lance un clamor—. ¿Q-quieres que llene tu culito de mi leche?

—¡JODER! ¡QUIERO! ¡QUIERO! —Empezaba a divagar, con sus orbes acaramelados empañados de lágrimas y gimiendo sin control por conmensurado éxtasis—. D-daddy más duro… joder… esto es increíble… s-solo tú me puedes follar tan bien…

La polla del doctor entraba y salía del genio rápidamente. Quizás estaba usando algo de su magia para que las estocadas fueran más rápidas, pero él no se había percatado de eso. Ambos tenían sus cuerpos cubiertos por miles de perlas de sudor, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus vistas casi nubladas, pero nada de eso los iba a tener.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos llegaron a la cúspide del placer. El orgasmo agotó por completo al castaño, por lo que cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido. El hechicero se percató de esto y con cuidado salió de su novio. Ulteriormente, el ex—neurocirujano calmó sus sentidos para ponerse su anillo de onda y abrir un portal en el dormitorio que compartían en la Torre.

Sus orbes heterocromáticos captaron que los bots y la Capa sostenían unas cámaras, apuntando en su dirección. El médico soltó una carcajada al entender que los tres los grabaron teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Stephen negó con la cabeza y cogió a Tony en brazos. Atravesó el portal, depositando a Anthony sobre la cama king. El moreno se volteó de lado y el doctor aprovechó para abrazarlo por detrás. 

—FRIDAY, no nos despiertes a menos que sea el fin del mundo.

Dicho eso, el hechicero cayó en brazos de Morfeo. 


	10. Loss

Visión tuvo un mal presentimiento al percatarse del gran silencio que reinaba en el bunker. FRIDAY lo había alertado de que el Señor Stark estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda de inmediato, así que el androide fue a su rescate con las coordenadas que le brindó la IA. El androide revisó con cuidado el lugar y entonces cuando vio el cuerpo tendido de uno de sus creadores, se apresuró en llegar a él. Con ayuda de la gema en su frente, sacó al castaño de su traje. Los signos vitales del Omega eran débiles y Visión no perdió ni un segundo más en llevarlo a casa para recibir atención médica.

Apenas arribó al hospital, se comunicó con la Señorita Potts y ella rápidamente llamó al Doctor Wo.

────────────────────────

En el Sanctum Sanctorum, el Hechicero Supremo se encontraba sereno leyendo en la biblioteca, hasta que el tono de llamada de su celular lo obligó a dejar el libro en su estante. Stephen sabía que Christine era la única persona que lo llamaba, por lo que se imaginó que se trataba de una consulta médica o solamente quería saber si se hallaba en buen estado.

—Tienes que venir a Metro General, ahora mismo. —Ni quiera le permitió al Alfa en saludarla, ella solo habló abruptamente y una pisca de preocupación se alojó en su pecho—. Stark está internado.

Strange no respondió. Colgó de inmediato y se colocó su anillo de onda para abrir un portal en el armario del hospital. A paso apresurado fue en busca de Christine, a quien halló conversando con un hombre de capa amarilla y cuerpo biomecánico. Stephen lo reconoció como Visión, una de las creaciones de Tony y miembro de los Avengers.

Cuando la Beta se percató de su presencia empezó a explicar la situación.

—Costilla rota, esternón perforado, muñeca izquierda dislocada, contusión leve e hipotermia. —El Alfa cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta—. Afortunadamente su médico personal logró llegar a tiempo y ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro. —El azabache suspiró aliviado—. Sin embargo, hay un detalle.

El doctor entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de detalle? —Se fijó en como el androide agachaba la cabeza y como los orbes de Christine denotaban pesadumbre—. Christine, dime de una maldita vez.

—El Señor Stark… —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Él estaba en la tercera semana de gestación. No se pudo salvar al bebé.

Su Alfa emitió un sollozo mientras que él procesaba lo dicho por su antigua colega.

Tony. El hombre que había abandonado luego de su accidente. El hombre del que aún seguía enamorado, esperaba un hijo y lo perdió.

—¿Quién le hizo eso? —Gruñó y Visión quién se mantuvo al margen de la conversación le respondió.

—El Capitán América.

────────────────────────

Tony se dio cuenta de que su relación con Steve empezó a caer cuando se enteró que su mejor amigo estaba vivo. Los sucesos con Ultron solo empeoraron las cosas y cuando se retiró de los Avengers, se propuso en reconstruir su relación con el super soldado. El Omega ya había perdido al hombre con el que supuestamente estaría toda la vida. Pero el accidente automovilismo destruyó las manos y la carrera de Stephen, así como también su corazón y su relación.

El castaño decidió salir de la depresión de haber perdido a Stephen y se dio una oportunidad con Steve. Pero nunca imaginó que el bastardo supiera la verdadera muerte de sus padres y que encima por poco lo mata. Aunque nunca esperó que Stephen saliera de su escondite, preocupado por su casi muerte. El Omega quiso enfrentarlo a penas recobró la consciencia y lo observó a su lado. Pero no podía mentirse a si mismo, su Omega estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y a pesar de como terminaron las cosas entre ellos, Anthony seguía amándolo. Ninguno mencionó el pasado y le permitió al Alfa acompañarlo en su recuperación.

El moreno con dificultad se levantó de la cama. Sabía que se ganaría una riña por abandonar el hospital, pero estar un mes atrapado en este lugar lo volvía loco. Salió de la habitación y antes de dar vuelta en una esquina escuchó una conversación entre los Alfas.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Tony. —Dijo Pepper en un hilo de voz.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero cómo le puedes decir a alguien que perdió a su bebé sin saber que estaba embarazado?

—¿Qué...?

Virginia y Stephen se giraron y miraron anonadados al castaño.

—¿Bebé…? —Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, aún impactado por la noticia—. ¿Y-yo estaba esperando un bebé...?

—Tony, cálmate. —El azabache intentó acercársele, pero el moreno se alejó hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared.

—No, no, no… —Se agarró sus cabellos con fuerza mientras los recuerdos de la batalla en Siberia, lo atacaban—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mató a mi bebé!

Los gritos del Omega resonaron por el lugar. Tony cayó de rodillas al piso, sollozando y maldiciendo a Steve Rogers. Stephen se arrodilló a su lado, tomándolo en sus brazos y abrazándolo fuerte. Pepper observaba la escena con dolor, el llanto de su amigo era tan desgarrador que pronto sus propios sollozos también se escucharon.

—Mi bebé… mi bebé… —Balbuceaba, aferrándose al hechicero y llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho—. Stephen… perdí a mi bebé…

El Alfa besó la coronilla del castaño.

—Estoy aquí contigo. —Musitó, tomando el rostro del genio entre sus manos y mirándolo con determinación—. Vas a superar esto, porque eres una persona fuerte y yo voy a ayudarte. —Ver esos orbes miel aglomerados de lágrimas le partía el corazón—. Perdóname por haberme ido. Pero hare las cosas bien está vez. No me iré de tu lado nunca más.

—P-promete que nunca me vas a dejar.

—Te lo prometo. Yo nunca deje de amarte.

—Yo tampoco deje de amarte.

Ambos tienen un largo camino por delante. Y cuando llegue el momento, los dos estarán listos para enfrentar al capitán y a su equipo. 


	11. Avengers Academy

La Academia había sido puesta en cuarentena debido a un brote de una extraña enfermedad.

El de equipo conformado por James Barnes, Scott Lang y América Chávez regresaron de una misión, no obstante, la fémina empezó a sentirse mal a las pocas horas. Primero con un dolor cabeza, luego fiebre alta y por último unas manchas moradas en la piel. Como Barnes y Lang tuvieron mayor contacto con ella, también fueron infectados y estos infectaron a más. A la mañana siguiente el Director Fury puso en marcha la cuarentena y a los infectados los encerró en un área especial hasta que se encontrara una cura.

Los días posteriores se descubrió que dicha enfermedad provenía del espacio, por lo tanto, los Guardianes de la Galaxia fueron los encargados de traer la vacuna lo más rápido posible. Mientras tanto, el resto de los estudiantes se hallaban encerrados en sus habitaciones junto a sus compañeros.

En la Torre Stark estaban Stephen, Janet, Loki y Tony. Ellos fueron los únicos de su grupo de amigos que se salvaron de ser infectados. Ni siquiera Rogers ni Barnes, quienes poseían el suero del super soldado se habían salvado. Y ni se diga de Natasha, ella fue muy cautelosa con la situación y parecía que lo tenía bajo control o así era hasta que tuvo contacto con Clint, quien en ese momento no sabía que ya portaba la enfermedad.

Anthony comía gustoso un sándwich de queso derretido, entre tanto, Loki revisaba su celular, Janet se pintaba las uñas y Stephen leía uno de sus libros de hechicería. 

El castaño terminó su aperitivo y suspiró desanimado. Llevaban casi dos semanas en cuarentena y se hallaba muy aburrido. Al menos en la Academia podía divertirse con las travesuras de Loki, los dramas entre estudiantes, los pleitos que creaba Amore entre chicos y hacer rabiar a Fury. 

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que su novio está con él. Aunque tuvo que poner a máxima potencia sus ojos de cachorro y sentarse en el regazo de su pareja para moverse descaradamente, logró Stephen pasara la cuarentena junto a él y no en el Santuario.

Stephen y él no han tenido relaciones, debido a que Jan los arrastró a muchas actividades para divertirse. La chica tiene la habilidad de alegrar el ambiente por más turbio que se vea, pero en estos momentos está tomando un descanso. Pero una vez que recupere energías, volverá a la acción.

Janet deja aún lado el esmalte y como un resorte se pone de pie.

—JARVIS. Pon la numeró 16 de mi lista de reproducción. —Y ahí estaba otra vez, la animada y brillante Janet Van Dyne que era la amiga de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

La canción comienza y el primero en reaccionar es Strange, soltando un suspiro y dirigiendo un fruncido ceño a Wasp.

—¿Realmente? —La joven simplemente se alza de hombros y corre hacia el portador de la armadura.

Tony rueda los ojos y sonríe mientras su mejor amiga lo arrastra al centro del ático. Ambos se mueven sincronizadamente al ritmo de “Aserejé”. Luego el Dios de las Travesuras deja su celular en el mueble y se une Stark y a Van Dyne.

El hechicero sigue en la misma posición, pero una mirada de esos hermosos y expresivos orbes marrones lo convencen en levantarse y unírseles. Cuando termina la canción comienza otra, luego otra y así sucesivamente.

A la mañana siguiente, los Guardianes reaparecen con la vacuna. Una vez que los infectados hayan sido vacunados y de asegurarse de que no hay síntomas secundarios, la administradora Pepper Potts dio la orden de finalizar la cuarentena.

Loki y Janet se fueron de la Torre y Stephen no vaciló en coger a su novio al estilo princesa y llevarlo a su habitación.

Estando en la cama, el Hechicero Supremo se colocó sobre el moreno y atrapó sus labios es un apasionante beso. Sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la camisa de Tony, haciendo que el menor se estremezca con el toque.

—¿N-no se supone que debes atender el Sanctum? —Pregunta el castaño, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver que su pareja le retira los pantalones y el bóxer.

—Eso puede esperar. —Espetó, liberándose de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Acto seguido agarra su gruesa polla y la bombea—. Hay prioridades.

—¿Y esas son…? —Indaga con voz jocosa.

—Hacer que gimas mi nombre mientras te follo. —Responde con descaro y con la excitación reflejada en sus ojos grisáceos. 

—Entonces no pierdas el tiempo.

Durante la siguiente la hora lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el nombre del hechicero seguido de intensos gemidos y el rechinar de la cama al ritmo de las duras embestidas.


	12. Earth 616

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyy he regresado ;)

Tony se encontraba absorto en los proyectos para el departamento de I + D cuando de manera abrupta un portal se abre en su taller y el genio se levanta de la silla alarmado al escuchar un sonido agudo. Rápidamente acude a su novio, quien está de rodillas en el piso y respirando agitadamente.

No era la primera vez que esto ocurría. Últimamente Stephen prefería venir con Tony luego de regresar de una misión en otra dimensión, generalmente el hechicero se encontraría herido, pero no gravemente y el multimillonario lo cuidaría hasta que estuviera en mejor condición.

Ninguno habla mientras que el ingeniero ayuda al médico a ponerse de pie y con cuidado lo lleva al baño para que pueda asearse. Anthony agradece mentalmente que Strange no haya venido con heridas, aparentemente solo se halla cansado. Se aleja de su pareja para poder llenar la bañera a la mitad con agua tibia, en ese momento voltea y observa que el doctor ya está desnudo.

Agarra el brazo del hechicero para que se meta en la bañera, pero él lo apega a su cuerpo, haciendo que Tony se sonroje. Es un adulto, pero con Stephen vuelve a ser un jodido adolescente.

—¿Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos? —Propone pícaramente el de ojos grisáceos.

—No. Porque si entro a esa bañera contigo me vas a follar y aún estoy adolorido por lo de anoche. —El genio hace una mueca, sintiendo el dolor en sus caderas.

—Oh, cariño. Lamento haber sido brusco. —Lo mira con culpa y luego besa su frente.

—Esta bien. Cuando bebes vodka te transformas en una bestia sexual. —Las mejillas del ex neurocirujano se tiñen de escarlata, sonriendo apenado. La verdad es que efectivamente el vodka lo encendía de manera desbordante y perdía su control, enfocándose meramente en embestir fuertemente a su amante.

—Prometo que no te hare nada. Solo será bañarnos, ¿sí? —El magnate lo miraba receloso, de los dos, Stephen era el cachondo de la relación, por mucho que sus amigos no le creyeran, aunque no podía culparlos por esto, después de todo, era el mismo Tony quien fue un playboy en el pasado.

El de ojos azules suspiró.

—Vale. —Con eso el médico chasqueó sus dedos y Edward se estremeció al sentir frío cuando sus ropas desaparecieron—. Este truco es productivo.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Por la sonrisa que poseía el Hechicero Supremo, el filántropo supo que su pareja estaba recordando las veces que los despojaba de sus vestimentas con solo un chasquido.

El de cabello oscuro con canas fue el primero en ingresar a la tina.

—El agua no es rosa. —Hizo un puchero observando a su novio y este rodó los ojos. Tony fue hacia un mueble auxiliar, agarró una botella con jabón liquido de rosas con fresas y seguidamente echo su contenido en el agua. Al cabo de segundos el agua se torno de color rosa y Anthony dejó la botella aún lado para entrar a la tina, apegando su espalda al pecho de su pareja.

Stephen comenzó a repartir besitos por el cuello del héroe de armadura, provocando leves corrientes en la espalda de este. Anthony se rehusaba en soltar un gemido, no queriendo darle la satisfacción a su amante de las placenteras sensaciones que le brindaba. Vincent se mantenía en besar los hombros mientras rozaba los muslos del genio con sus manos, empujándolo a que suelte esos sonidos que tanto lo complacían.

Tony se mordió el labio al sentir como la polla del doctor se erguía.

—¿Cómo puedes tener una polla larga y gruesa? —El maestro del Sanctum de New York sujetó la mano del multimillonario y depositó un tierno beso.

—Porque soy asombroso, sweetie. —El de ojos grises sonrió ladinamente por el bufido de su novio.

—¿Tu magia tiene algo que ver? —Giro su cabeza para contemplar al doctor, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Claro que no. Nunca utilizaría la magia de esa manera. —Stark arqueó una ceja—. Excepto para nuestros juegos perversos.

—Entonces, ¿es suerte o genética? —El hechicero se alzó de hombros.

—Ni idea. A los diecisiete años tenía quince centímetros. A los veinte unos dieciocho centímetros y cuando cumplí los veinticinco… —Sonrió socarrón—. Veinticinco centímetros.

El genio se echó a reír por la ironía.

—Te amo, Stephen. —El mencionado se enterneció con las dulces palabras que el azabache le dedicó.

—También te amo, Tony. —Acercó su rostro al contrario y besó parsimonioso sus labios, embargándolos en un deleitoso éxtasis. La muestra de afecto no tenía intención de alcanzar la lujuria, únicamente estaban expresando el amor adepto que sentían entre ellos.

Al separarse el de ojos azules no pudo evitar su lado zumbón.

—Y yo creyendo que era una polla mágica. —El Doctor Strange lo estrecha entre sus fuertes brazos y Anthony cierra los orbes, sintiéndose protegido y amado.

—Lo es. Porque siempre te sacó más de un orgasmo en la noche y logró hacer que termines hecho un desastre de placer. —Besa su mejilla—. Eres mi alma gemela. Mi aliado en batallas y la persona que más amo en este y en otros universos.

Los orbes zafiro escocen por las lágrimas que empiezan a brotar por las sinceras y encantadoras palabras del Hechicero Supremo.

—Gracias por estar conmigo, mi amor.

—Siempre.


	13. Dropout

Las luces del sótano fueron apagadas, quedando el lugar iluminado solamente por cinco velas rojas, posicionadas en forma de circulo y en su centro se encontraba el dibujo de una estrella con tiza oscura. Los tres jóvenes se hallaban de pie, rodeando las velas y sujetando un pequeño papel que contenía sus respectivos nombres.

Los azabaches pronunciaron cinco veces seguidas unas cortas palabras en latín, a continuación, cada uno se acerca a una vela y queman un lado de sus papeles, teniendo cuidado de no incendiarlos por completo. Seguidamente se levantan y la única fémina del grupo cierra los ojos.

—Oh gran Mocortem, eleva tus alas y muestra tu presencia. —Después de eso el lugar quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

Stephen rodó los ojos. No tenía intenciones de invocar un demonio, pero Loki le insistió tanto que para que dejara de fastidiarlo aceptó de mala gana. Sabía perfectamente que dicha invocación no funcionaria, porque los demonios no existían. Pasaron otros minutos y el aspirante a doctor se cansó de este estúpido juego, por lo que se despidió de Hela y Loki. La chica le dijo que no debía irse o habría consecuencias, pero Stephen no le hizo caso y aún con las protestas de su amigo y su hermana, se retiró de la casa de los Odinson.

Al llegar a su hogar, sus hermanos le insistieron en jugar una partida de Mario Kart, no obstante, el muchacho se escusó de que estaba cansado y no tenía ánimos para videojuegos. Los menores refunfuñaron y el adolescente subió las escaleras para adentrarse a su habitación. En ese momento recién se percató que ya no poseía el papelito con su nombre, seguramente se le cayó mientras venía a su casa. Él se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

La noche cayó y horas más tarde Vincent se despertó de golpe por unas extrañas risitas. El chico se sentó sobre el colchón, diciéndose a si mismo que todo estaba en su cabeza. Sin embargo, se levantó súbitamente al ver una mano saliendo de debajo de su cama y agarró las sabanas.

Corrió hacía la puerta, pero no podía abrirla y de inmediato abrió su armario para agarrar un bate de béisbol, aunque él era consciente que, si se trataba de un ser demoníaco, no le serviría de mucho. Temblando se dio la vuelta y observo con terror la silueta de una persona sobre su cama. De repente las luces de su habitación se encendieron y la mandíbula de Stephen cayó al contemplar a un joven de cabello castaño con cuernos, vestido con medias hasta las rodillas, minifalda y un corsé, todo el conjunto era de látex oscuro. Se puso de rodillas, inclinándose un poco en su dirección, agitando una cola con una punta en forma de corazón y dejándole ver un collar negro con una placa de identificación triangular.

El ser le sonrió a Stephen.

—Gusto en conocerlo, amo. —El azabache tragó duramente, respirando agitado por lo que sea que este demonio le vaya a hacer—. ¿Cómo me quiere?

—¿Perdón? —Pronunció el de ojos bicolor confundido—. ¿De que estas hablando?

—Ah, ya veo. Eres de esos que realizan una invocación sin saber a quién están invocando realmente. —Dijo el castaño, como si no fuera la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así—. En fin. Me llamo Anthony, pero mis antiguos amos preferían llamarme «Tony», tú puedes llamarme como te plazca. Soy un Dropout.

—¿Un qué? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Los Dropout somos una raza similar a los súcubos. Pero a diferencia de ellos no adquirimos energía al copular y tampoco seducimos a los humanos para satisfacernos.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó, bajando el bate y mirando al ser con curiosidad y ya no con temor—. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacen?

—Veras. Hace muchos milenios, Lucifer le pidió a Lujuria que creara un ser exótico. Aparentemente se aburrió de sus súcubos con piel roja o azul, con cuernos, cola, alas y dientes afilados.

—Alto, ¿no se supone que la Lujuria es un pecado capital?

—Estas en lo correcto. Pero los pecados capitales poseen personificaciones humanas, y en caso de que te lo preguntes. No, la Lujuria no es una mujer, es un hombre.

—Wow. —Soltó sorprendido—. Está bien. Puedes continuar.

—Entonces, Lujuria creó a los Dropout, seres cuyo único propósito en esta realidad es ser esclavos sexuales. Nuestra imagen es igual a los humanos, de hecho, cualquiera pensaría que somos humanos y no demonios.

—Pero tienes cuernos y cola. —En ese instante los cuernos y la cola desaparecen, afirmando lo dicho por el castaño—. Joder. Tienes razón, si no supiera lo que eres, creería que eres un adolescente normal y corriente.

—Esas cosas solo eran un adorno. —Entrecierra sus ojos marrones—. No entiendo a tu especie, les temen a los demonios, pero están dispuestos a tener sexo con ellos.

Las mejillas de Strange se colorean.

—¿Sabes? Yo tampoco entiendo a la humanidad. —Parpadea y de vuelve el bate a su armario—. De acuerdo, eres un demonio sexual. Pero… ¿por qué no has intentado seducirme?

—Nosotros no podemos actuar a menos que nuestros amos nos lo orden.

—Quiere decir, que, si yo no quiero acostarme contigo, tú no me insistirás u obligaras. —El moreno afirma con la cabeza—. Bien, porque tener un demonio sexual no es lo que quería, así que puedes irte.

—Eso no se va a poder. —Ladina una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no? —Indaga con un deje de aprensión.

—No tienes el papel con tu nombre. —El azabache abre sus ojos con pánico—. Debiste quemar el papel y esparcir las cenizas lo más lejos de tu casa para cancelar el ritual y no invocarme. Para que yo me marche, debes dibujar una estrella, quemar tu papel y colocar las cenizas sobre el dibujo. Caso contrario, estaré atrapado contigo hasta el final de sus días.

—¡Puedo buscar el papel! —Clamó con algo de desesperación.

—¿Con esta lluvia? Imposible, el papel ya debió arruinarse. Ya no funciona.

El joven ni se había dado cuenta en que momento comenzó a llover. Se mordió la mejilla internamente y maldijo a Loki y a Hela por meterlo en esto.

—Mis amigos también te invocaron, ¿por qué no estas con ellos?

—Ellos terminaron el ritual.

—Mierda. Trataron de decirme, pero me fui y no los escuche. —Se palmea la frente con su mano—. Soy un idiota.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el primero al que le pasa esto. —Carraspea—. Entonces, ¿vas a follarme o…?

—¡No! —Exclamó con un gran sonrojo—. A diferencia de otros, no me interesa cogerme a un demonio.

—Esta bien. Como te dije, no hare nada a menos que tú lo órdenes. —Hace una mueca—. Pero si no voy a ser tu regadero de semen, ¿qué propósito me darás? Recuerda que estoy atrapado contigo hasta que mueras.

—Bueno… tendrás que permanecer oculto en mi habitación. Nadie puede enterarse que vivo con un demonio.

—Eso no es un problema. Puedo ser invisible para los demás, excepto para ti.

El de ojos heterocromáticos asiente.

—Vale. Supongo que… podemos ser amigos. —Verbaliza titubeante.

—Nunca he tenido un amigo. Supongo que será divertido, creo. 

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —El Dropout asiente—. ¿Te cambiarías de ropa? Es que… me siento incomodo viéndote usar… eso.

—Como desees, amo. —Hace un ademán con su diestra y el conjunto de látex es reemplazado por una camisa manga larga gris y pantalones de chándal—. ¿Esto está bien para ti?

—Sí y una cosa más. No me digas «amo», llámame Stephen.

—Stephen. —El adolescente siente una corriente por su columna al escuchar su nombre de la boca del moreno.

—S-será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

—¿Dónde quieres que duerma?

—Duerme en la cama y yo dormiré en el piso.

—Eso no sería justo, esta es tu casa. Mira, podemos dormir juntos, después de todo, yo no hare nada que no quieras.

El morocho se muerde el labio inferior.

—Okay.

Stephen apaga la luz y ambos se acomodan en la cama. Están frente a frente y ninguno parece con deseos de dormir. Anthony está perdido, sus amos nunca desaprovecharon la oportunidad de follarlo, pero este humano ha dejado en claro que no quiere nada con él. Sin mentir, Tony se siente rechazado y el futuro al lado de Stephen es muy incierto.

—Stephen.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que los hombres amanecen con una erección por la mañana. —Al oír eso, Vincent cerro los orbes, preguntándole mentalmente al de arriba que había hecho para estar en está situación—. Declaraste que no quieres intimar conmigo, pero si tu estas excitado, puedes tomarme si lo deseas. Incluso si estoy aún durmiendo cuando hayas despertado. —El chico abre sus parpados con incredulidad—. Creo que ustedes lo llaman «Somnofilia».

—¿Me estás dando el permiso de follarte mientras duermes? —Le pregunta con estupefacción.

—Sí.

Strange tragó saliva. Esa idea era bastante tentadora, pero no podía hacer una cosa así y menos con un demonio. Por otro lado, su polla estaba algo empalmada y rezaba para sus adentros en controlar sus impulsos.

—No será necesario. —Apretó los labios, sintiendo como el pre cum se escurría por su miembro.

—De cualquier modo, la oferta seguirá en pie. —Musita—. Buenas noches, Stephen.

—Buenas noches, Tony.

Y entonces se metieron al mundo de los sueños.


	14. Tsum Tsum

Tony gruñó por décima vez en el día mientras veía de reojo como su Tsum Tsum era cortejado por el Tsum Tsum de cierto hechicero.

La cosa va así. Después de los acontecimientos de la Guerra del Infinito, Tony y los renegados llegaron a un acuerdo de seguir trabajando juntos y es que lo que paso con Thanos les dejo claro que una amenaza como él podría ocurrir en algún futuro y si bien aún tenían sus diferencias, eran lo suficientemente racionables para entender que el destino de su planeta dependía de ellos. Sin embargo, el genio desde el principio le aclaró al Capitán América que no permitiría que James Barnes viviera en el Complejo. Por supuesto, Steve intentó convencerlo, pero el castaño le sacó en cara lo de sus padres y el blondo no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

Hasta el momento no hubo problemas ni hostilidades entre los miembros del equipo.

Y entonces un día Thor aparece con unos seres que sorprendentemente eran iguales a ellos. Según el Rey de New Asgard, las cositas portan el nombre de «Tsum Tsum» y aparentemente vienen de otra dimensión. Con solo terminar esa explicación, un portal se abre, dando paso al Hechicero Supremo, quien regañó al dios nórdico por haberse llevado a las criaturas del Santuario. El Doctor Strange iba a regresarlos a su mundo, pero para su infortunio los Avengers se encariñaron sus mini «yo» y se rehusaron en devolverlos.

Actualmente observarías a Tsum Hulk (el Tsum más grande de todos) pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio para aplastar algunas cosas. Tsum Natasha vigilando que ninguno de sus diminutos compañeros hiciese cosas peligrosas y en caso que lo hicieran, la pequeña pelirroja se volvía un terror para ellos. Tsum Wanda y Tsum Visión permanecieron cerca a sus versiones humanas, ya sea cocinando, dando un paseo o escuchando como la Bruja Escarlata tocaba la guitarra (ofrenda de paz por parte de Tony). Tsum Thor no se le veía a menudo, puesto que el Dios del Trueno tenía deberes con su pueblo. Tsum Sam junto a Tsum Rhodey tenían una pequeña rivalidad, así que Rhodes y Wilson estaban al pendiente de una posible pelea. Tsum Steve era un poco introvertido y prefería ver entrenar a su versión humana, salir a correr con él y a veces indicarle que dibujar.

Luego se encontraba Tsum Tony, el pequeño acompañaba al multimillonario a cualquier parte que fuera. No obstante, un día Tsum Stephen empezó a venir con más frecuencia al Complejo y todo porque quería estar al lado de Tsum Iron Man. Anthony no sabía como sentirse al respecto de esto, es decir, era un tanto embarazoso presenciar como el pequeño hechicero le coqueteaba descaradamente a su pequeña versión en frente de sus narices. Los demás habitantes del sitio comenzaron a molestarlo diciendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que el Doctor Strange también viniera y lo cortejara.

Las veces que Stephen y Tony se hallaban en la misma habitación y sus Tsum profesaban muestras de afecto romántico, morían de la vergüenza y deseaban que la tierra se los tragara.

El moreno se dio por vencido, desapareciendo los hologramas azules y centrándose en las criaturas.

— _Tsum tsum tsum._ —Dijo el pequeño hechicero, haciendo que el Tsum de cabellera castaña se sonrojara.

— _Tsum tsum._ —El Tsum de nanoarmadura se mostró apenado.

— _¿Tsum tsum?_ —Tony arqueó una ceja al fijarse que Tsum Strange se apegó más al cuerpecito de su Tsum.

— _Tsum tsum tsum._ —El filántropo entreabrió la boca cuando Tsum Iron Man bateó sus pestañas coquetamente.

— _Tsum tsum._ —Stark contempló incrédulo como los dos seres se daban un beso.

—Felicidades, jefe. Ya tienes yerno. —El tono burlesco de la IA no se le pasó por alto al moreno.

—Sigue así y te donare al aeropuerto. —Amenazó el genio.

────────────────────────

Oficialmente Tsum Strange y Tsum Stark eran pareja y Tony tuvo que tolerar su empalagoso amor. Ah, también los comentarios jocosos de parte de sus compañeros y se tornaban peores cuando el Hechicero Supremo se encontraba presente. Stephen había aceptado la relación de su Tsum con el del héroe con resignación.

Tony caminaba tranquilamente a su laboratorio y se quedó paralizado, con los orbes abiertos y la mandíbula colgando hacia abajo mientras veía a Tsum Stephen embistiendo a Tsum Tony. El Tsum Iron Man no paraba de repetir «Tsum» y el Tsum Hechicero Supremo estaba concentrado en penetrar al pequeño castaño.

Y de repente, Anthony gritó tan fuerte que asustó a las criaturas e hizo que los Avengers aparecieran.

Dos horas después el laboratorio era el escenario de una discusión.

Stephen se hallaba con cara de poker face, escuchando los reclamos del moreno. Sinceramente el doctor pensaba que Stark hacía un drama por nada, pero prefirió callarse y no aumentar el enojo del genio.

—¡Ahora mi bebé fue profano por tu pequeño sinvergüenza! —Clamó—. ¡Dime que esas criaturas no pueden embarazarse!

—De hecho, si pueden. —Tony lanzó un chillido y Stephen hizo una mueca.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Y encima tu y yo seremos familia de cierta forma! —Se tapó la cara con las manos—. Mi Tsum estando al lado del Tsum del hombre que le desagrado.

Vincent frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Y acaso no es verdad?

—No me desagradas, Stark.

—Aja. —Rodó los ojos—. Desde el inicio has demostrado que no te caigo para nada bien.

—Admito que no empezamos con el pie derecho al conocernos mas no significa que te deteste o te odie.

El castaño parpadea sorprendido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas durante las reuniones o cuando estas de visita?

—Referente a eso… —Se aproxima al genio, provocando que camine en reversa hasta chocar con la mesa. Al tener al genio atrapado, osadamente coloca sus manos en las caderas del contrario—. Lo hago para ocultar los sentimientos que tengo por ti.

—¿Qué clase de sentimientos? —Tragó saliva, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —Los ojos chocolate lo miraron con estupefacción—. Catorce millones seiscientos cinco futuros hicieron que te conociera mejor y no pude evitarlo. Eres un hombre maravilloso Tony Stark, ¿cómo no enamorarme de alguien como tú?

—Yo… no sé que decirte. Se suponía que iba a casarme, pero mi compromiso se rompió y para serte franco nunca pensé en la posibilidad de estar con alguien más. —Apretó los labios—. No esperaba una confesión y menos viniendo de ti.

—¿Puedo al menos tener una oportunidad? —Bisbisea el azabache y Tony no niega que aquello le causa ternura—. Sé que es apresurado, pero…

El castaño no le permite terminar, tomando el rostro del médico y depositando un dulce y casto beso. Sus labios se mueven delicadamente, disfrutando de las primorosas emociones que están experimentando. En el momento que se separan, unen sus frentes, sonriéndose y perdiéndose en los orbes del otro.

Tsum Strange y Tsum Stark surgen de manera inesperada, posándose sobre los hombros de sus versiones humanas. Stephen y Tony los sujetan en sus brazos, al estar cerca, los Tsum aprovechan para besarse. Los adultos ríen para seguidamente besarse también.

FRIDAY toma una foto del bonito momento.

Corto tiempo después, Tsum Tony tendría a su bebé y dicho Tsum sospechosamente era igual a Peter Parker.

El joven estaba encantando con Tsum Spider Man cuando se lo presentaron. 


	15. Alpha

Tony maldice mentalmente a todas las entidades de este jodido universo.

El castaño se mantiene estático mientras el joven arácnido que ha acogido como su alumno e hijo sigue parloteando sobre lo maravilloso que es el Doctor Strange y que debe darle una oportunidad.

Anthony sabe que el hechicero es una persona increíble y poderoso, sin embargo, hay algo que le impide iniciar una relación con el doctor.

Tenía al mundo engañado. Natasha y Clint podrán ser grandes espías, pero incluso ellos eran ignorantes de la situación. Ante el mundo entero Tony Stark era un Alfa, aunque la realidad es que es un Omega. Howard hizo un excelente trabajo en crear un supresor que eliminaba su dulce olor y lo reemplaza por uno más fuerte que caracterizaba a los Alfas. Con el pasar de los años el ingeniero aprendió a controlar sus impulsos Omega, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su calor. Cuando era joven usaba tanto el supresor que ocultaba su casta y el supresor que detenía sus calores, así que Stark pensó que tenía la vida solucionada.

Que equivocado de su parte.

A medida que crecía sus calores se volvieron más fuertes y ninguno de los dos supresores funcionaban durante ese periodo. Por consiguiente, tuvo que permanecer aislado y contratar Betas para pasar su calor.

Ni de coña iba a estar con un Alfa. ¿Ser marcado por un desconocido? Gracias, pero no.

Tony ha podido sobrevivir conviviendo con Alfas como Thor, Steve, Natasha, Pepper y Rhodey. Y estos dos últimos tampoco sabían de su verdadera casta. Al genio le hubiera gustado ser marcado por Pepper… pero eso no estaba ocurriendo, debía ocultar su secreto, por mucho que ame a sus amigos. Esos tiburones de la mesa directiva lo comerían entero si se enteraban que era un Omega y ni siquiera quería imaginar la cantidad de Alfas idiotas que estarían tras su cuello.

Las cosas seguirían su curso normal de no ser porque el hechicero se había enamorado de él. Stephen era un Omega, por lo que su relación no podía ser. Odiaba admitir que necesitaba de un Alfa o Beta. Claro, existían relaciones entre las mismas castas, pero esto funcionaba más para los Betas que para los Alfas y Omegas.

Con los calores que poseía, un Omega no podría satisfacerlo y dudaba en demasía que Strange acepte que él pase su ciclo de calor con otra persona. Eso, y que tampoco puede revelar su secreto.

Pero lo peor no solo era que alguien de su misma casta esté enamorado de él. No. Lo peor era que sus amigos, Peter y los Avengers lo estén empujando para que acepte los sentimientos del Hechicero Supremo. A pesar de que Tony les ha dicho de mil maneras que solo ve a Stephen como un amigo, su equipo y sus amigos no dan su brazo a torcer. Y el niño algunas veces lo ha dejado a solas con el médico y en una ocasión lo engañó para que saliera con Strange.

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

Finalmente, Peter deja de hablar y rápidamente recoge sus libros para meterlos en su mochila. Se despide del genio con un abrazo y una vez que el muchacho se ha ido, el magnate le pide a FRIDAY cerrar el laboratorio. Minutos después, el supresor termina su efecto y el lugar es bañado con el olor a chocolate y avellanas.

El ingeniero se prepara para tumbarse en su sofá, cuando de repente un portal de color azul se abre en medio de su laboratorio. Él entra en pánico al caer en cuenta que ese portal no es igual a los de Stephen. Está a punto de colocarse su nanoarmadura hasta que el cuerpo de Stephen Strange se desploma en el piso.

────────────────────────

Tony ha escuchado muchas cosas locas desde que entró en el negocio de superhéroes.

Por ello no está tan sorprendido cuando Strange le explica que viene de otra dimensión. El hechicero de su mundo ya le había platicado sobre el multiverso y las diferentes versiones que existían de él.

El genio estaba embelesado por la historia del otro universo. Torció el gesto al escuchar que en ese mundo se hallaba casado con el Capitán América. ¿Steve y él? ¡Absolutamente no!

—Ese Tony tiene pésimo gusto. —Comentó con desagrado, haciendo que el azabache se riera.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Dijo y enseguida sus ojos se nublaron entristecidos—. Pero su corazón lo eligió a él.

El de orbes whisky pestañeó.

—¿Acaso estás enamorado de ese Stark? —Strange volteó la mirada y eso suficiente para que el multimillonario lo confirmara—. Lo estás.

—No importa. Él pasa totalmente de mí. —Se encoge de hombros y Edward libera sus feromonas para calmar al varón.

Oh. Pero esto fue un error porque Stephen giró su rostro inmediatamente y el castaño pudo apreciar que las pupilas del doctor se dilataron.

—¿Eres un Omega? —Preguntó pasmado el hechicero.

—Y-yo sí. —Apretó la mandíbula.

—Increíble. El Tony de mi mundo es Beta.

—Bueno. A decir verdad, me hago pasar por Alfa, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. —Suplicó un poco alarmado.

—Descuida. Tu secreto está guardado. —Sonrió simpático y acarició la mejilla del genio, provocando que sus mejillas adoptaran un tono carmín—. Debo confesarte que soy un Alfa.

Tony pestañea incrédulo.

—Pero… no hueles a uno.

—Ocultó mi olor cuando voy a otra dimensión.

La zurda del médico brilla en una tenue luz dorada y se mueve circularmente. Súbitamente un olor a pino y ¿té? inunda las fosas nasales del Omega. Anthony queda embobado por el aroma, arrimándose al pecho del Alfa y olfateando ese sitio. Vincent no muestra signos de molestia, al contrario, envuelve al castaño en sus brazos y acurruca su mejilla sobre la cabellera marrón.

De pronto el héroe de armadura siente que su cuerpo arde y antes de siquiera reaccionar, es colocado sobre el sofá por el Alfa.

Anthony es consciente que está siendo despojado de sus ropas hasta quedar como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

El Maestro de las Artes Místicas se detiene. Mirando al de baja estatura con vacilación y un deje de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento es solo que…

—Calla. —Presiona su índice en los labios contrarios y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ex—neurocirujano, quien también está desnudo y puede sentir la polla erguida cerca de la suya—. No te detengas.

Con el permiso del Omega, el hechicero procede a besarlo vehementemente.

Tony termina el beso para separarse del zagal y posicionarse en cuatro, presentándose ante el Alfa.

—Dame tu nudo, Alfa. —Bisbisea completamente extasiado y sintiendo como su lubricante natural escurría hasta sus muslos.

El menor gime gutural cuando la polla se entierra en lo profundo de su trasero. Stephen sujeta sus caderas y comienza un vaivén duro. Tony lanza una sinfonía de gemidos, perdiéndose en las placenteras embestidas del Alfa. Entre tanto, Stephen lame y muerde los hombros del castaño, enviando leves descargas de éxtasis a la espalda del Omega.

Se dan un apasionante beso y las penetraciones se tornan más duras. El Omega jadea contento por las magníficas y enardecedoras sensaciones que jamás experimentó con Betas. Por otro lado, el Alfa se encontraba complacido por como las paredes internas del genio aprisionaban su polla.

Cuando el acto culmina, Tony muestra su cuello y Stephen lo marca. Su vínculo quedó establecido, ahora Stephen era el Alfa de Tony y Tony era el Omega de Stephen.

Esto traería problemas, pero al multimillonario le importaba una mierda.

Que se jodan. 


	16. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Continuación del cap anterior! ;)

**TONY**

Mi postura es rígida, apretando los dientes y haciendo todo lo posible para no mostrar que está situación me incomoda mogollón.

Muchos pares de ojos están sobre mi como si fuera estupenda comida para leones, pero en vez de comerme lo único que quieren estas personas son explicaciones de lo que ha estado ocurriendo debajo de sus narices desde hace unas semanas. Observo de reojo a Stephen, mi Alfa, luce entre aburrido y molesto. No es para menos. Se suponía que hoy comprobaríamos si estoy o no embarazado, pero los habitantes de este Complejo no nos lo permitieron, obligándonos a entrar a la sala de reuniones y exigir el «porque» hay un segundo Stephen Strange.

Y hablando de Stephens... el Omega hechicero posee un aura recelosa y alicaída. Una parte de mi se siente mal por herir sus sentimientos en cuanto le cuente al equipo que no solo estoy marcado, sino que existe la posibilidad de un bebé en camino. Por otro lado, jamás le di luz verde al Omega, siempre fueron los demás en atosigarme con salir con él, así que no puede reclamarme el hecho de que tenga pareja.

Steve arruga la nariz.

—Muy bien, Tony. ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué lo estabas escondiendo? ¿Y cuando planeabas decirnos? —Le miro irritado por las preguntas que ha soltado al mismo tiempo, mis hombros caen y me preparo para responder.

No obstante, mi Alfa es maravilloso y es él quien termina respondiendo al interrogatorio de Rogers. Me vale tres pepinos que en estos momentos me vea como la adolescente empollona que está coladita por el quarterback del instituto. Stephen no se deja intimidar por la postura de «Líder de la manada» de Steve, causando una notable exasperación en el intachable Capitán América.

Joder. Cuanto amo a este hombre.

—¿Vas a mostrarnos lo que ocultas en tu cuello? —Natasha dice de golpe y sutilmente la mano de Stephen se posa sobre la mía, transmitiéndome el mensaje de que cuento con su apoyo.

Giro mi rostro para conectar mi visión en mi novio y él asiente con la cabeza.

A paso de tortuga desenrede la bufanda, revelándoles a los otros héroes mi marca. Controle una carcajada al ver como los presentes se quedaban boquiabiertos, más de uno sufrió un corto circuito en sus cabezas y mi querido oso de miel impactó su frente contra la mesa.

—Treinta años... —Masculle mi querido amigo—. ¡Por treinta años! —Impacta las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa—. ¿¡Tan ciego estuve!?

—Esto es imposible... —Dice estupefacto Scott—. Un Alfa marcado... ¿qué mierda?

Tanto Stephen como yo nos golpeamos las frentes con nuestras manos.

Scott puede tener una maestría en Ingeniería Eléctrica, pero es un tonto.

—Scott. —Reprendió Sam con tono áspero al Beta—. Stark no es un Alfa.

—¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta? —Pregunta Clint a la Alfa de melena rojiza, con el estupor descrito en su cara—. ¡Somos espías, maldita sea!

—Yo... estoy tan confundido. —Steve luce desorientado y toma asiento mientras pasa sus manos por su cara.

—Punk, respira. —Barnes empieza a darle aire con su zurda.

—Entonces... el amigo Anthony es un Omega... —Thor frunce el ceño—. ¿Pero por qué no huele como uno?

Le doy una mirada a Stephen y enseguida deshace el hechizo de encubrimiento.

Mi verdadero aroma se presenta y no tienen ninguna duda de que soy un Omega. Dirijo mi atención a Strange, quien se encuentra apretando el puente de su nariz y a juzgar por su expresión está avergonzado y dolido.

Peter se hunde en la silla.

—Perdón, Señor Stark. —Musita el joven Beta—. Ahora comprendo porque se rehusaba en salir con el Doctor Strange.

La atención recayó en él y apresuradamente se tapó la boca al caer en cuenta lo que dijo. Luego las cabezas se giraron en dirección al aludido y Strange probablemente iba abrir un portal para huir de la bochornosa situación.

Cierro los ojos y lo siguiente que digo alborotara más el avispero.

—Creo que estoy embarazado. —El «¡QUÉ!» de Rhodey resuena en la habitación y temo que Steve en cualquier momento le dé un patatus—. Aun no es seguro y si nos disculpan debo orinar en un palo para confirmarlo.

—Tú y yo tendremos una _laaarga_ charla, Tony. —Trago en seco—. Y espera a que se lo cuente a Pepper.

¿Es temprano para llamar a una funeraria y preparar los arreglos? ¿Qué inscripción debe tener mi lapida? « _Aquí yace Tony Stark, increíble héroe y apuesto genio_ », nada mal.

—Como sea. —Stephen se levanta y como el caballero que es, sujeta mi mano y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Sé que los Alfas son sobreprotectores cuando sus Omegas esperan a su hijo y claramente mi Alfa no será la excepción si estoy en cinta—. Si alguno de ustedes tiene una objeción con respecto a nuestra relación... —Sonríe taimadamente—. Vayan al bote de basura más cercano para dejar sus opiniones.

Antes de abrir la puerta, la voz disgustada de Strange nos detiene.

—Eres consciente que no puedes quedarte aquí permanentemente. —Hago una mueca, sabiendo a donde quiere llegar con su sermón—. Eres el Hechicero Supremo, debes proteger tu universo.

—No me digas como hacer mi trabajo, _Doctor_.

—Pues parece que se te ha olvidado como hacerlo, _Doctor_.

Visión, Wanda y Peter susurran entre sí. Steve recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo, ignorando la leve disputa entre los hechiceros. Los espías sonríen divertidos por el espectáculo y Sam junto con Scott comen discretamente unos M&M's. ¿De dónde coño los sacaron?

Bruce, como el dulce Beta que es, corta con la tensión.

—Señores. Espero que estén de acuerdo en que los asuntos de Tony con su pareja les corresponden meramente a ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

Rhodey se endereza en su asiento y carraspea.

—Sí. Todos lo tenemos claro. —Arquea una ceja a Strange—. ¿Cierto, Doctor Strange?

El Omega evidentemente está molesto.

—Por supuesto. —Acepta a regañadientes.

Mi Alfa ladea una sonrisa de victoria y a continuación abandonamos la sala.

**STEPHEN**

_Meses después_

Stark le canta y mece a mi hijo en sus brazos. Entre tanto, mi Omega y yo estamos echados en el sofá. El sueño venció a Tony y aunque llevó bostezando varias veces aún no me rindo.

Desde que Sherlock nació, nuestras horas de sueño se redujeron considerablemente. Además, nuestro pequeño prefiere dormir con nosotros que en su cuna. Tuvimos un problema con las formulas de leche, ninguna era aceptable para Sherlock y si no fuera por Bruce no hubiéramos solucionado el problema. El doctor amablemente creó una formula que mi hijo por fin aceptó.

Es por eso que se ganó el título de tío favorito, ante las protestas de Rhodes y Potts del mundo de mi Omega.

Strange tenía un punto. Soy el Hechicero Supremo y por lo tanto mi mayor deber es defender mi dimensión, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que el capullo se saliera con la suya. Fue así que le comenté a Tony sobre el problema y sugirió que ambos nos quedáramos en mi universo. 

Era una buena solución y luego del nacimiento de mi hijo, partimos para mi mundo. Mi monstruo interior no pudo evitar gritar «¡chúpate esa, Strange!» cuando el Omega nos observaba resignado mientras nos despedíamos y posteriormente cruzábamos el portar interdimensional. 

Las expresiones de los Avengers cuando les presente a Tony y a Sherlock no tuvieron precio. Nos bombardearon con muchas preguntas y Stark quedó encantado con mi bebé.

 _"¡Quiero ser la niñera y no estoy un_ « _no_ » _por respuesta!"_

_"Pero..."_

_"¡He dicho!"_

A mi Omega no le molestó la idea y Stark terminó convirtiéndose en la niñera de Sherlock. Viene de visita al Santuario tres veces a la semana cuando no está ocupado con el negocio de los superhéroes o en el Departamento de I + D. Algunas veces Rogers lo acompañaba, mostrándose un poco incomodo, cosa comprensible, es decir, una persona idéntica a tu esposo está en una relación con otro sujeto y encima tienen un hijo.

Sé exactamente el motivo por el cual Stark quiere estar cerca de mi hijo. Al ser un Beta no puede engendrar, su anhelo de tener un hijo propio es palpable para cualquiera de sus allegados. Steve en repetidas ocasiones le ha tenido que asegurar a su marido que no lo abandonara por no poder darle un hijo, pero las inseguridades de Stark no desaparecen.

Fijo mis orbes en como mi primogénito suelta risitas y agita sus bracitos por los besos que el castaño le proporciona en su frente. Siento una punzada de compasión, después de todo por lo que ha vivido, nunca podrá cumplir con su deseo de un bebé. Mi Anthony se percató de esto y no tuvo el corazón para negarle un pequeño consuelo al concederle ser parte de la vida de Sherlock.

—Ve a la cama. —Stark me dice al momento que bostezo otra vez—. Cuidare del pequeñín, por algo soy su niñera, ¿no? Ustedes descansen que se nota a leguas que lo necesitan urgentemente. 

No replico y me pongo de pie, mi humor para subir las escaleras es nulo y creo un portar al dormitorio para ulteriormente cargar a mi Omega entre mis brazos con la ayuda de la Capa.

—Gracias, Stark.

—Es un placer, Strange.

Cruzo el portal y coloco a Tony sobre la cama. Me recuesto a su lado y le doy la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños. 


	17. Ironlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es mi escena favorita del capitulo ;)

Tony fue muy inteligente y astuto. Supo como moverse en el tablero y anticipó los movimientos de los demás, demostrando que él iba diez pasos delante de todos.

Un digno rival.

Uno que usó los sentimientos como su mayor arma.

Mientras estaba sentado escuchando las demandas que le pedía a su hermano, el nombre de Moriarty salió de sus labios y Sherlock sintió como la bilis llegaba a su garganta. El castaño no se calló, siguió hablando acerca de la asesoría criminal que tuvo con Moriarty y de los apodos que este les había colado a su hermano y a él.

Sherlock albergaba un cumulo de emociones y no estaba seguro cual de todos predominaba su ser. ¿Realmente él cayó en algo tan superfluo como el amor? ¿Las palabras de Anthony fueron lo suficiente para clavarse en su corazón? Ha conocido a tantas personas, pero ninguna le atrajo tanto como el americano. Es patético admitir que una parte de él pensó que podría tener mucho más con el hombre de ojos caramelo.

En unos meses Tony Stark ocupó sus pensamientos, anheló su tacto, ansió probar esos inmaculados y dulces labios. Y ya que estaba sincerándose… deseó el roce de sus pieles mientras le sacaba guturales gemidos, embistiéndolo, marcándolo, demostrándole quien tenía el control y mantenerlo entre sus brazos para siempre.

Pero no era momento para sentimentalismo. Él jugó con él, pero olvidó una parte importante del juego. Una regla que la humanidad siempre rompía.

Y ese fue claramente su error.

—Bien jugado. —Felicitó el mayor de los Holmes al americano.

—No. —Dijo con voz solemne.

—¿Perdón? —Indagó Tony.

—He dicho que no. —Esclareció, volteando su mirada—. Muy, muy cerca, pero no. Te dejaste llevar. —Se levantó—. El juego era tan elaborado, lo estabas disfrutando demasiado.

—No hay tal cosa como demasiado.

—Disfrutar de la emoción de la caza es bueno. —Siguió mientras se acercaba al moreno a paso firme—. Desear la distracción del juego lo apruebo, ¿pero sentimientos? Los sentimientos son un defecto químico que se encuentra en el lado de la derrota.

—¿Sentimientos? ¿De que estas hablando? —Sonrió.

—Tu.

—Oh, Dios. —Soltó incrédulo—. Mira a este pobre hombre. ¿No creerás que estaba realmente interesado en ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres el gran Sherlock Holmes, el detective del sombrero gracioso?

—No. —Negó, dando unos pasos hasta sujetar su muñeca. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo y enseguida el detective llevó sus labios al oído del contrario—. Porque te tomé el pulso. —Susurró despacio con un leve tono incitante.

Anthony abrió sus ojos un poco perplejos al entender a lo que se refería el británico. Recordando como le había tomado la muñeca, justo como lo estaba haciendo en estos instantes.

El más alto retomó la palabra.

—Elevado. Tus pupilas dilatadas. —Agarra el celular y se aleja—. Imagino que John Watson piensa que el amor es un misterio para mí, pero la química es increíblemente simple y muy destructiva. Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que un disfraz es siempre un autorretrato, que honesto de tu parte. La combinación de tu caja fuerte, tus medidas… pero esto, esto es mucho más íntimo. —Verbalizó a la vez que presionaba una tecla en el celular—. Esto es tu corazón y nunca deberías permitir que gobierne tu cabeza. Podrías haber elegido cualquier número y haberte ido con todo. —Tecleó otra vez—. Pero simplemente no pudiste resistirlo, ¿verdad? Yo siempre supuse que el amor es una desventaja peligrosa. —Tecleó nuevamente—. Gracias por la prueba final.

La mano de Stark lo detiene en seguir tecleando.

—Todo lo que dije, no es real. —Murmuró algo entrecortado y con los orbes cristalizándose—. Solo estaba jugando el juego.

—Lo sé. —Tecleó—. Y esto es solo perder.

Ulteriormente le mostró la dichosa contraseña y el castaño supo de inmediato que perdió. Una lágrima brotó de su orbe y Holmes se contuvo en secarla.

—Ahí tienes hermano. —Le entrega el celular—. Espero que el contenido compense cualquier inconveniente que te haya causado esta noche. —Se dirige a la salida.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

—Si te sientes amable enciérralo o déjalo ir. Dudo que sobreviva mucho tiempo.

—¿Esperas que suplique?

—Sí. —Detiene su andar.

El castaño aprieta sus labios.

—Por favor. —Intenta controlar el nudo en su garganta—. Tienes razón. —El azabache voltea a verlo—. Ni siquiera durare seis meses.

—Siento lo de la cena.

Tras decir aquello se marchó como si nada, dejando a Anthony sin palabras y un dolor punzante en su pecho.  
  


────────────────────────

_I must have been through about a million girls  
_

_I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone  
_

_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
_

_Their tears left me cold as a stone_

El varón de ojos whisky observó desde su balcón como los demás huéspedes del hotel bailaban al son de la canción. Acarició sus antebrazos y dio media vuelta, ingresando a su habitación.

Agarró su nuevo celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje, sabiendo que nunca recibirá respuesta. Lo envió y de seguida dejo el móvil sobre la mesa de noche para poder quitarse la ropa y tomar un merecido baño. Arrojó la camisa sobre la cama y cuando iba a deslizar sus pantalones se escuchó un muy conocido sonido.

“ _Ah_ ”

El zagal se quedó quieto, ese gemido era inconfundible, era suyo. Pero lo más importante es que ese sonido lo colocó como alerta de mensaje en el móvil de detective. Quedamente se giró y esbozó una sonrisa, contemplando al hombre del cual quedó embelesado la primera vez que lo vio.

Tony no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero esa vez que conoció a Sherlock bajo todas sus barreras de defensa. El británico tuvo la razón, sus sentimientos fueron los causantes de que perdiera, pero quizás acaba de ganar mucho más.

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby  
_

_I fooled around and fell in love  
_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

La retumbante música se escuchaba perfectamente y el americano por un momento pensó que se hallaba en una típica película de romance. En la bendita escena en que los enamorados confiesan su amor y le dicen «jodete» al mundo.

Holmes encauzó sus largas piernas hasta estar a centímetros del castaño. Colocó suavemente su diestra en la mejilla del zagal y sin rodeos juntó sus labios con los de Tony. Los brazos del moreno rodearon el cuello del morocho, entre tanto, el de ojos bicolor se entretenía en pasar las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda desnuda del menor.

—A tu hermano le dará un derrame cerebral. —Comentó jocoso el de vello facial.

—Sí y no me importa.

Ambos se trasladaron al baño y una vez allí se despojaron de sus prendas.

Sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por el agua de la ducha mientras que se besaban ardientemente y sus manos exploraban cada centímetro de piel del otro.

Tony se apoyó en la empañada puerta de vidrio, sintiendo deleitosamente como Sherlock entraba en él. Las manos del caballero de piel nívea, sujetaron vehemente las caderas de Stark, admirando y masajeando ese generoso trasero de burbuja. Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas, pero las siguientes aumentaron de fuerza.

—¡S-sherlock! —Clamó extasiado, pegando su frente al vidrio y jadeando por el asombroso placer que le brindaba el europeo con cada golpe de su polla—. Más… necesito más…

—Como tú digas, mi amor. —Besó su cuello, acelerando las embestidas, entrando más a fondo en el interior del castaño—. Joder. Te vas a convertir en mi adicción…

—¡Ahh! P-perdóname por jugar con tus sentimientos… —Gimoteó, girando su rostro para poder fijar sus orbes chocolate con los heterocromáticos de su amante—. Mentí. Yo no solo estaba jugando… sinceramente me enamore…

—Ya no hablemos de eso. —Bisbiseó, tomando la barbilla del contrario para besarlo cálidamente—. Lo que sucedió queda en el olvido.

El de cabello marrón asiente.

—Pero necesito saber… —Mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo un abrasador calor quemando su cuerpo a la vez que empujaba su pelvis más rápido, consiguiendo que Tony gima gutural por las intensas estocadas de la gruesa polla del mayor—. ¿Eres mío, Anthony?

—¡Sí! —Afirmó glorioso, gimiendo estrepitosamente—. ¡Soy tuyo! ¡Solo tuyo, mi amor!

—Anthony… mi amado Anthony. —Las paredes musculares oprimían satisfactoriamente su falo, provocando que el vaivén fuera vertiginoso—. Te amo… te amo… —Azotó su trasero, complacido de los incontrolables gemidos que salían despavoridos de su boca.

—¡Ahh! Te amo… —Exhaló aire bruscamente, empañando más el vidrio—. Te amo… —Las penetraciones se tornaron cada vez más profundas y salvajes—. ¡Joder, Sherlock! —Gritó cuando el azabache alcanzó su próstata—. Más duro, cariño… dámelo todo…

—¿Eso quieres? —Susurró pícaramente—. ¿Quieres que te lo de todo? —Lame su lóbulo, intensificando el ritmo de sus estocadas—. ¿Quieres llene tu culito con mi semen?

—¡Joder! ¡Joder! —La excitante e impúdica propuesta lo obligó a gemir con más potencia y soltar unas maldiciones—. Hazlo, cariño… lléname completamente de tu leche… —Sujeta su descuidada polla, masajeándola de arriba hacia abajo, buscando su propia liberación.

—Voy a llenarte, Anthony… —El momento se avecinaba, por lo que el azabache aceleró las embestidas, golpeando sin piedad la próstata de su amante con su glande—. ¡Joder! Me estas apretando mucho… —La estrechez del castaño lo envolvía en un inconmensurable placer y su venida se aproximaba cada vez más.

Tony sollozó ruidoso cuando por fin llegó al orgasmo. Por otra parte, Sherlock dio unas estocadas más hasta que finalmente comenzó a vaciar su semilla en el interior del menor.

Cuando sus sentidos se recompusieron por el ajetreado y esplendido acto, tomaron una verdadera ducha.

Más tarde, los dos se encontrarían durmiendo sobre la cama. Anthony acostado de su lado derecho y Sherlock abrazándolo por detrás. 


	18. Secretly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simplemente yo recalcando lo mucho que amo a Daddy Stephen.

—Recuerden que el trabajo deben enviarlo una semana antes de las vacaciones. —Algunos de los alumnos bufaron y otros asintieron con la cabeza—. Disfruten su fin de semana.

Cada uno de los estudiantes se apresuraron en arreglar sus cosas y rápidamente salieron del auditorio, entre tanto, Stephen aparentaba que revisaba un folio. En el lugar solo permaneció el azabache junto a un joven de cabello castaño que caminaba de manera lenta y provocativa hacia al maestro. El de ojos bicolor sonrió y soltó el folio para agarrar las caderas del muchacho.

El jovenzuelo mordió su labio provocadoramente y barrió el pecho de su profesor con las palmas de sus manos. El adulto aproximó sus labios al delicado cuello del menor, besando parsimoniosamente su lado derecho, haciendo que el castaño emitiera un estimulante jadeo.

—No volveré a casa para las vacaciones de invierno. —Le cuenta al adulto sin abandonar su tarea de masajear el pecho cubierto por la tela blanquecina—. ¿Te molestaría que pasara las festividades contigo? —Pregunta mientras empieza a desabotonar su camisa.

—Para nada. Estoy seguro de que lo pasaremos muy bien. —Sonríe taimado, guiando sus dedos a los glúteos del moreno—. Voy a follarte todos los días.

—¿Es una promesa, Doctor Strange? —Gimotea cuando el morocho le palmea una nalga.

—Es un hecho, Señor Stark.

Había algo en Anthony Stark que atrapó a Stephen en esta secreta relación. El doctor ha estado ejerciendo como docente desde hace un par de años y pese a que muchos estudiantes se le han insinuado, el varón nunca accedió a impulsos de fogosidad. Sin embargo, unas semanas antes de iniciar el nuevo semestre el médico fue a un bar en compañía de sus amigos y en aquel concurrido sitio conoció a un joven que lo embelesó con su beldad y su inteligencia. Era plenamente consciente que Tony es diez años menor que él y aun así se lo llevó a su departamento y terminaron teniendo sexo.

Lo único con lo que no contaba el doctor era que ese joven sería uno de sus alumnos de primer año. El joven Stark le dijo que era un graduado del MIT y que en un par de años se convertiría en el CEO de Industrias Stark, pero que por el momento se dedicaría en disfrutar de su juventud. Como el castaño tenía veintidós no halló problema en acostarse con él, después de todo, era mayor de edad y no habría delito.

Claramente no esperó que el moreno tomara la decisión de un segundo titulo en la especialidad de Psicología Criminal.

Según el menor, le encanta los casos criminales y todo lo relacionado.

El castaño termina por desabotonar el último de los botones, por otro lado, Stephen en un movimiento impresionante baja los pantalones de Tony hasta sus rodillas. Sujeta las caderas del joven y lo eleva para sentarlo sobre el escritorio. Le quita los tenis junto con las medias y los pantalones.

El chico le ofrece una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que arrojaba su jersey azul al piso del podio. La polla de Strange palpita casi frenético al contemplar lo jodidamente hermoso que Anthony se veía. Estaba enamorado de ese jovencito, cada centímetro de su cuerpo era su perdición y no podía permitir que alguien tan maravilloso como Tony estuviera en brazos de otra persona. No. Anthony era suyo y únicamente suyo.

El morocho bajó su cremallera para consecutivamente liberar su polla larga y gruesa que hacía gemir como una puta descarada a Tony.

El joven ingeniero relamió sus labios con descaro, mirando necesitado y cachondo a su maestro. El mayor atrapó sus labios en un fervoroso beso, cogiendo el borde del bóxer de su estudiante y posteriormente lo deslizó por sus bronceadas piernas y lo dejó con el resto de la ropa del menor. 

Sin pudor, Tony separó sus piernas, dándole la invitación al doctor de adentrarse en él. Los dedos de la diestra del azabache fueron a parar al agujero pecaminoso y estrecho del moreno; emitió una risita al percatarse de que su amante ya se hallaba abierto y muy mojado para entrar en él.

—¿Te preparaste para mí, babe? —Susurró encantador e introdujo tres dedos de golpe en el ano, deleitándose perversamente en la forma que el ingeniero gimió—. Siempre tan complaciente con tu daddy.

—Daddy… por favor, tómame duro. —Apretó los labios, acostando su espalda en el escritorio y observando al mayor con ojos lujuriosos—. Necesito tu polla…

—Pobre de mi niño. ¿Has esperado esto todo el día, cierto? —El moreno asiente, cerrando los parpados por las electrizantes sensaciones que el médico le ofrece por masajear su miembro endurecido—. Oh, mi adorado, Tony… —Suspira encandilado, sujetando la erección de su amante y moviendo su mano de arriba hasta abajo, con sus ojos rutilantes de lubricidad fijándose en el leve meneo de las caderas de su alumno—. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, amor mío?

—No lo sé… —Tragó saliva, depositando sus manos sobre sus pezones y enseguida comenzó a juguetear con ellos, excitando más a su maestro con ese acto—. Solo sé que… quiero a mi daddy… —Gimió gutural, apretando sus botones marrones—. Follame, por favor…

El de cabello con canas acató con la súplica. Dejó en paz el miembro de Tony para poder agarrar el suyo y bombearlo. Se acomodó entre las piernas del menor y guió su falo hasta la estrecha abertura del jovenzuelo. Edward jadeó áspero, sintiendo como su interior se quemaba por la increíble sensación de estar lleno por la gorda polla de Vincent.

—Daddy… te sientes tan grande… —Stephen apoya sus firmes manos en las caderas del moreno, apretando sus labios por la impudicia que experimentaba en este momento por meter su erección en la cavidad de su pequeño amante—. _Ah_ … estás muy duro…

—Siempre me pones la polla así de dura. —Confesó, logrando introducirse enteramente en el castaño—. Cariño, me aprisionas tan rico… —Soltó con voz ronca y cargada de libídine.

—Muévete, por favor… —Gimoteó, sacudiendo su espléndida cintura y arrebatándole un gemido al adulto—. Follame, follame, follame…

El mayor se perdió en esos ojos de Bambi que le transmitían candidez y unas incontrolables ganas de embestirlo descontroladamente. Juntó su frente con la del contrario, dejando sin aliento al muchacho por besarlo casi desesperado y balanceando su pelvis, metiendo y sacando su prologado miembro de ese voluptuoso trasero.

—¡ _Ay, daddy…_! —Orientó sus manos a las hebras oscuras del mayor, enredando sus falanges y continuamente gemir deslavado por el creciente placer que golpeaba cada parte de su anatomía—. Más rápido… cógeme más rápido… —Las penetraciones se tornaron vertiginosas y el jovenzuelo jaló involuntariamente el cabello del morocho—. Sí… así. S-sigue así…

—Te fascina que te folle como una puta, ¿verdad? —El ingeniero asiente, presionando su boca con la del adulto en un sucio y candente beso—. Eres único, babe.

—Y tuyo. —Se aferra a la espalda del varón, clamando gimoteos en medio de las abrumadoras descargas de deleite—. S-soy tuyo, daddy.

—Mío —Lo miró en una mezcla de posesión y ternura—. Eres mío, Tony. —Aumentó sus embestidas, logrando que el moreno suelte maldiciones y gemidos sin control—. Tu cuerpo, alma y amor me pertenecen.

—¿Cómo puedes volverme… tan loco de amor? —Lágrimas de placer brotaron de sus ojos acaramelados; acercó su zurda y acarició el vello facial que tanto le encantaba del doctor—. Nuca me había sentido así antes…

—Es porque nadie te ha amado y tratado como yo, cariño. —Escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y embistiéndolo deprisa—. Admítelo, Tony… —Hundió su polla profundamente, topándose con la próstata y penetró sin cesar ese punto—. Soy lo mejor… que te ha pasado… —Pronunció egocéntrico entre jadeos.

—¡Joder! ¡Joder! —Clamó, abriendo su boca para jadear lascivo y desenfrenado—. Daddy, ahí… follame con tu gran polla ahí… —Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, respirando agitadamente mientras que sus piernas se enganchan a la cintura de su maestro—. No te detengas, daddy…

—Ni que estuviera loco para hacerlo… —Musita a la vez que intensifica sus embestidas, mordiendo el hombro del moreno y de seguida le deja un rojizo chupetón—. Nena, a este paso me convertirás en un satiriaco.

—No puedes culparme. —Dijo en un tono pícaro y juguetón—. Me follas tan rico que no puedo evitar el impulso de que me hagas tuyo…

—Entonces, ¿es culpa de mi polla? —Sonrió burlesco, afirmando el agarre en las caderas del joven, empalando su falo en el agujero húmedo reiteradamente—. Babe, adoras tanto mi polla que no durarías una semana sin tenerla dentro.

—Tu polla me complace increíblemente… —Verbaliza impertinente, curvando su espalda por la sagacidad de las duras penetraciones de Stephen—. Daddy, siempre me pones tan cachondo…

—Me encantas, Tony… —Besa su frente—. Eres un chico asombroso y perverso… —El menor entreabre sus labios y el zagal aprovecha en sumergir su sinhueso en la cavidad bucal, saboreando la boca de su amado castaño—. No podría vivir sin ti…

—Dime que me amas… —Ruega Anthony, gimiendo y meneando sus caderas en un intento por sentir más a fondo a su amante—. Por favor… dilo… quiero oírlo…

—Te amo… —Bisbisea y de inmediato besa delicadamente sus suaves labios—. Te amo, Tony… —La ardiente pasión quema su sistema, impulsándolo a incrementar sus embestidas.

—También te amo… —Desliza una dulce caricia por el pómulo derecho del mayor—. Te amo, Stephen… y no dejare de hacerlo.

Ambos vuelven a besarse y pueden sentir como sus sexos están acercándose a la cúspide. El Doctor Strange se endereza para bajar su mirada y enfocarse como su miembro se encontraba cubierto por los fluidos de los dos. La visión morbosa causo que su falo palpitara y frenéticamente el ritmo de sus penetraciones se tornaron brutales.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! —Gimió potente y jovial el de ojos whisky—. ¡Daddy, dámelo! ¡Dámelo más duro!

—¿Quieres que me corra dentro? —Preguntó susurrante contra su oreja—. ¿Quieres la semilla de tu daddy en tu precioso culito? —La famélica voz libidinosa del doctor estremeció de pies a cabeza al joven.

—Lo quiero… lo quiero… —Sonriendo seductoramente, llevó su diestra a su olvidado miembro, sujetándolo y masturbándolo con rapidez—. Quiero la de leche de daddy… lléname… lléname…

Sus propias caricias a su miembro junto con las aceleradas estocadas a su endiosado trasero hicieron que sus sentidos se nublaran y sus gemidos resonaron por todo el auditorio, sin miedo ni vergüenza de que alguien atravesara la puerta y viese el desenfrenado acto carnal de un maestro y su alumno. Tony solo resistió unos segundos y gritó placentero por su liberación, ensuciando su abdomen y el del médico. Stephen lo alcanzó después de unas embestidas más, derramando su cálido semen en el interior del moreno.

El azabache se retiró y se apoyó contra mesa, tratando se normalizar sus latidos y respiración. Anthony divisaba embriagado al techo, con una sonrisita satisfecha. El de ojos heterocromáticos se deslumbró por lo tierno y candente que lucia su joven amante.

Más tarde, los dos se encaminaron fuera del auditorio, caminando discretamente y fijándose de que no hubiera testigos. Salieron del edificio y la noche los recibió con la luz de la luna llena.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a un motel mañana? —Propone pícaramente—. Bruce pasara la noche en la hermandad de su novio y así no tendré que inventarme una escusa de donde y con quien estuve.

—Me parece buena idea. —Le da una sonrisa—. ¿Pero estás completamente seguro? La última vez casi nos pillan.

—Jamás me imagine que hallaríamos a Thor y Bruce en el mismo motel. —Hizo una mueca al recordar ese suceso—. Fuimos afortunados en escondernos a tiempo.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Es tarde. —Mira hacia varios lados y besa dulcemente al moreno—. Dulces sueños, mi babe.

—Los tendré, porque estarás en ellos, daddy. —Le guiña un ojo y se gira para seguir su camino hasta su residencia.

Cuando el jovenzuelo entra en su dormitorio compartido, suelta un suspiro y se prepara para irse a la cama, ansioso por recibir el amor de su daddy el día siguiente. 


	19. Age

Peter dio un portazo tras de sí.

El joven de melena castaña se tumbó en su cama, agarrando una almohada para presionarla contra su rostro y ahogar un grito. Los sollozos de coraje y aflicción eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquel dormitorio. El castaño retiró la almohada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al techo.

Hace unos meses Peter había conocido a un tipo simpático y alocado llamado Wade Wilson en un bar donde celebraba junto a sus amigos el cumpleaños de su amiga Michelle. Al principio el jovenzuelo se sintió incomodo con los leves coqueteos del hombre mayor, pero con el transcurso de la noche toda inseguridad se esfumó y tuvo que admitir que el varón era atractivo. Antes de marcharse del lugar, intercambió números de celular con Wade.

Estuvieron mensajeándose durante unas semanas y un día Peter aceptó en salir con él. La cita estuvo bastante bien y siguieron saliendo a escondidas. Meramente Michelle era conocedora de esto, no podía contárselo a Ned porque estaría en desacuerdo en que saliera con un hombre que le llevaba ocho años y a sus padres tampoco, ellos armarían un escándalo, sobre todo su padre, quien es un neurocirujano muy reconocido a nivel nacional.

Meses pasaron y su noviazgo con Wade seguía siendo un secreto. Infortunadamente sus padres se enteraron por un tercero, y ese tuvo que ser el cabrón de Flash Thompson. El muy gilipollas buscó a su padre en el hospital y le contó sobre su secreta relación. ¿Cómo lo supo Flash? Él se había asegurado de ser discreto, pero los secretos siempre salen a la luz tarde o temprano.

Cuando llegó de la secundaria sus padres ya lo esperaban. Su padre lo encaró a penas dio unos pasos dentro del ático. El muchacho intentó aclararles las cosas, pero el neurocirujano no apaciguaba su ira y le prohibió volver a ver a Wilson. Tony intervino, tratando de tranquilizar a su marido, sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano. La discusión subió de tono cuando Peter amenazó con irse con Wade, provocando que su padre le diera una sonora bofetada. El médico nunca le había pegado, ni siquiera cuando una vez manchó con leche achocolatada el caso clínico de un ministro.

Stephen reaccionó y le pidió disculpas, pero su hijo no lo quiso escuchar y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Estaba sumamente molesto y en su arrebató cogió el celular para llamarle a su novio y pedirle que viniera por él. No obstante, la puerta de su dormitorio fue abierta y su madre ingresó, caminando despacio hasta sentarse en el borde del colchón.

—Huir de casa empeorara las cosas. —Dijo y el joven de cabello marrón observó a su madre muy sorprendido—. Oh, vamos. Es obvio que eso es lo que ibas hacer y por eso estoy aquí.

—Para convencerme de no irme. —Soltó tajante.

—Nope. —El muchacho parpadeó atónito—. Estoy aquí para decirte los problemas que puedes obtener por escaparte con un hombre mayor.

—Nada de lo que digas hará que me aleje de Wade. —Apretó los labios—. Yo lo amo.

—No voy a persuadirte para que termines con él.

—¿E-entonces? —Balbuceó sin poder creer la serenidad del ingeniero en decirle aquello.

—Ya te lo dije. Solo te diré lo que te espera por huir con él.

—Lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia en el tema.

—Porque lo tengo. —Sonríe ladino—. Peter, ¿recuerdas que te conté qué yo no llevaba bien con mis padres y por eso perdí contacto con ellos?

El de ojos avellana asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—La verdad es que yo hui de casa cuando tenía tu edad para estar junto a un hombre mayor. —La boca del joven se entreabre de la impresión.

—¿¡Qué!? —Chilló—. ¿¡Con quién!?

—Tu padre, Peter. —Se ríe—. Yo no conocí a tu padre en un seminario de ciencia. Conocí a tu padre a los diecisiete años. —Suelta un suspiro—. La cuestión es que me caí de un caballo y tuvieron que llevarme a urgencias porque el impacto en mi cabeza me dejo inconsciente. Stephen estaba de guardia ese día y me atendió. —Muerde su labio—. Quedé colado por tu padre la primera vez que lo vi.

—Pero en ese tiempo papá tenía veintisiete y tú eras menor de edad. —Peter aun no asimilaba la información.

—Lo sé. —Agachó la mirada—. Sabía perfectamente que lo nuestro no podría ser. Además, él nunca me miró como una posible pareja, pasó totalmente de mí. Confesare que fui yo quien se le insinuaba. —Expresó un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento juvenil—. A veces fingía estar enfermo solo para que me atendiera. Y ya sé que eso está mal, pero realmente quería a tu padre y después de tanto insistir, tu padre me besó cuando lo fui a buscar al terminar su guardia en el hospital. Nos fuimos a su departamento y... —Carraspea—. Ya te puedes imaginar el resto.

—Sí y no quiero los detalles. —Su cara demostró espanto.

—Empezamos a salir a escondidas. No solo porque sería mal visto nuestra relación, sino que la prensa armaría un escándalo.

—¿La prensa? —Repite muy confuso—. ¿Por qué?

El adulto torció el gesto.

—Mi nombre completo es Anthony Edward Stark.

—¿Stark? ¿Cómo Industrias Stark?

—Bueno...

El jovenzuelo abre sus ojos.

—¡Estas diciéndome que vienes de una familia millonaria!

—Sí.

—¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!? —Clamó.

—Porque me desligue de toda conexión con los Stark. —Su expresión se endureció—. Cuando mi padre se enteró que salía con Stephen, me encerró en la Mansión Stark. Estuve atrapado por un mes y gracias a Jarvis, el mayordomo, pude escapar y busqué a tu padre.

—¿Y no regresaste?

—Claro que no. Si me marchaba, ya no podría volver.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Acaso ella no hizo nada?

—Mi madre había muerto unos años antes. —Suspira otra vez—. Vivir bajo el yugo de mi padre fue... tormentoso. Jarvis se comportaba como un padre para mi que mi propio padre.

—Es increíble lo que me cuentas. —Frunce el ceño—. Espera, ¿por qué mi padre se puso en contra de mi relación? Es muy hipócrita viniendo de él.

—Él no te prohíbe estar con él por la diferencia de edad. Te lo prohíbe porque no quiere que pases por lo mismo que nosotros.

—¿A que te refieres? —Indaga receloso.

—Al comienzo de vivir juntos no fue color de rosa. Iba a mi segundo año universitario en el MIT y Stephen no era un neurocirujano reconocido y tenía muchas deudas debido a los prestamos estudiantiles para su carrera de medicina. El vivir con él significaba más recursos y por ende más gastos, lo que ocasionó muchas discusiones. Como no podía pagar la matricula, tuve que abandonar la universidad y empecé a trabajar en una cafetería. Mi mundo cambió radicalmente, de niño rico a mesero. —Cerró los ojos—. La situación con tu padre no mejoraba y la idea de regresar a casa y rogarle a mi padre se hizo más presente. Sin embargo, tu tía Janet vino al rescate, ella me dio un préstamo para completar mis estudios. Hemos sido amigos desde la infancia y ella siempre me trató como un hermano y por esa razón me ayudo. —Sonrió cariñoso—. Luego tu padre operó a la hija del Secretario de Estado y su carrera fue en ascenso. Nuestra relación mejoró y posteriormente termine mi carrera con honores y nos mudamos a este ático de lujo. Corto tiempo después, Stephen me pidió matrimonio y nos casamos por el registro civil y después te adoptamos.

Peter se enderezó, procesando la historia de sus padres.

—Ahora entiendo mejor, pero si ustedes pudieron estar juntos y vencieron a los obstáculos, ¿por qué yo no puedo estar con Wade?

—Stephen y yo seguimos juntos porque verdaderamente nos amábamos. ¿Estas completamente seguro de que amas a ese hombre y él te ama de la misma manera? —Pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Totalmente seguro. —Pronunció con certidumbre.

—Muy bien. No voy a detenerte si decides irte con él, aunque si te pido que arregles las cosas con tu padre. —Se levanta—. A diferencia del mío, él te ama, Pete.

El castaño guarda silencio y se encamina detrás de su madre. Los dos zagales de orbes miel llegan a la sala, viendo como Stephen aun permanecía con su uniforme azul y sentado en el sofá con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. El doctor se percata de su presencia y acto seguido se pone de pie para acercarse a su hijo y rodearlo con sus brazos. La acción pilla de sorpresa al muchacho y corresponde al abrazo.

—Perdóname, no debí haberte pegado. —Susurra y de seguida se separa de su hijo.

—No importa, solo olvidémoslo.

El azabache camina hasta colocarse al lado de su esposo.

—Tu madre te lo contó todo. —El joven asiente y el médico larga un suspiro—. ¿Realmente piensas irte?

—No. —Los adultos por fin se relajan—. ¿Pero al menos pueden darle una oportunidad?

Sus padres se miran entre sí y Tony se encoge de hombros, haciendo que Strange emita un leve gruñido.

—De acuerdo. —Acepta entre dientes y Peter da un salto de alegría.

—Dile que venga mañana en la noche a cenar. —Espeta el moreno.

—¡Gracias! ¡Los amo! —Rápidamente da la vuelta, corriendo dichoso a su habitación.

Stephen retorna al sofá y su esposo se sienta en su regazo.

—¿Este es el karma por meterme con un menor de edad? —Le pregunta a Tony, agarrando sus caderas y bajando las manos hasta sus glúteos.

—Probablemente. —Responde risible.

—Si lastima a Peter, lo voy a matar.

—No, no lo harás.

—Tienes razón, mi juramente me lo impide. —Bufa—. ¿Al menos puedo darle una paliza?

—Le daremos la paliza de su vida si lastima a nuestro pequeño. —Besa al morocho, enredando sus dedos en las hebras oscuras—. ¿Qué le parece si nos bañamos juntos, Doctor Strange? —Propone sicalíptico.

—Gran idea, Señor Strange. —Sonríe libidinoso, definitivamente su marido sabe como hacerlo sentir bien.

La noche siguiente, los Strange conocieron a Wade y después de una platica (interrogatorio, según Peter) aceptaron el noviazgo de ambos, por supuesto no faltaron las amenazas si Wilson le rompía el corazón a su adorado hijo.

Años más tarde, Peter se gradúa del MIT y se casa con Wade, demostrando una vez más que la diferencia de edad no es impedimento para cumplir tus metas y ser feliz con el hombre que amas. 


	20. Step Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un AU de baile? 
> 
> ¡Claro que si!

Tony acomodó su sudadera de tonos rojos y dorados, observando atentamente a su alrededor. Era inevitable no sentir la emoción de haber escapado de su casa para poder estar en este club de baile, si su padre llegaba a enterarse se llevaría el regaño de su vida. Desde temprana edad Anthony ha demostrado poseer dotes para el baile, no obstante, Howard Stark cree que eso es una perdida de tiempo y que su primogénito debe enfocarse en sus estudios para ser el mejor y un día poder estar a cargo de Industrias Stark.

El joven ama inventar, es un genio y a pesar de tener dieciséis años está seguro de que puede revolucionar al mundo con sus ideas. Pero no va a negar que el baile es su pasatiempo favorito, a escondidas de su padre y con la ayuda de su madre ha podido tomar unas clases y no es por alardear, pero él sabe moverse de maravilla. Sin embargo, el muchacho ha mantenido esto en secreto o así era hasta que su mejor amigo Rhodey lo atrapó infraganti mientras bailaba en su habitación. El afroamericano le contó sobre un club donde podría lucir sus habilidades y obviamente el moreno aceptó gustoso.

El ambiente es muy animado con la música a su tope, las luces de neón cubriendo el establecimiento, los jovenzuelos charlando cerca de la barra de bebidas o en otros rincones. Pero sin duda lo que más destacaba del panorama era una enorme pista de baile, siendo rodeada por una muchedumbre de adolescentes que estaban vitoreando y gritando a todo pulmón.

La curiosidad le picó y con un gesto le indicó a su amigo que se acercaran junto a los demás. Ambos se encaminaron y con cuidado se abrieron camino para visualizar a dos jóvenes teniendo una batalla de baile. Al castaño se le cayó la mandíbula al reconocer a uno de los adversarios.

Stephen Strange, su némesis en la secundaria.

A Tony nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que alguien tan antipático y responsable como Strange pudiera estar metido en el mundo del break dance y menos que bailara estupendamente. Hasta en esto el desgraciado era bueno.

El baile del azabache termina con un mortal hacia atrás y la multitud lo aclama ensordecedoramente. Un chico, que reconoció como Daniel Rand, actúa de réferi y le da la victoria a Strange. El de ojos bicolor se ajusta su sudadera oscura y se coloca la capucha para enseguida dirigirse hacia un chico asiático y una chica de melena cobrizo oscuro.

El castaño frunce el ceño.

—No pensé que Strange estuviera aquí.

—Viene aquí todos los viernes desde hace un año y hasta la fecha nadie le ha podido ganar.

—¿Nadie? —El moreno parpadea incrédulo—. Admito que baila bien, pero tampoco es para tanto. —Se cruza de brazos—. Seguramente no ha encontrado el rival adecuado.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas? —Pregunta en tono jovial.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Arquea una ceja.

—Reta a Stephen a un duelo. —Sonríe socarrón—. Estoy seguro que sigues mosqueado por haber perdido ante él en el juego de quemados.

—No me lo recuerdes, fue una maldita humillación.

—Perfecto. Entonces ve y rétalo.

El futuro ingeniero permaneció pensativo y luego dio media vuelta para ir en dirección al grupito de Strange. La primera en notar su presencia es la fémina, quien le da un leve golpe en las costillas del chico de alta estatura y este se gira presto, enfocando su campo de visión en el pequeño castaño.

El morocho ladea una sonrisa.

—Stark, no te esperaba en este lugar.

—Ni yo. —Se cruza de brazos para intentar intimidar al azabache, aunque esto no funciona en lo más mínimo—. Escuche por ahí que nunca te han ganado una batalla de baile.

—Porque soy el mejor. —Fanfarronea, dando unos pasos y quedando a centímetros del moreno—. ¿Acaso quieres retarme?

—¿Temes a que te gane? —El de ojos heterocromáticos suelta una risa—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Realmente piensas que puedes ganarme? He bailado por años, no estas a mi nivel, Stark.

—¿Quieres apostar, Strange? —Se acerca más al azabache, chocando ambos pechos—. ¿O tienes miedo que barra el piso contigo?

—Error. Yo barreré el piso contigo. —Sus orbes se iluminan hermosamente y Tony se da una cachetada mental por ese pensamiento—. De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

Los dos caminan hasta la pista de baile y en cuestión de segundos son rodeados por la multitud de jóvenes. Edward gira la cabeza y ve como su mejor amigo le muestra su pulgar arriba. Retorna su atención en su rival, ambos mirándose fijamente y el moreno nuevamente halagó los ojos de Stephen.

« _Detente. No vayas por ahí._ »

Cogió una bocana de aire y la expulsó, se encontraba un tanto nervioso, pues era la primera vez que bailaría en frente de personas y encima se enfrentaba a su archienemigo, perder no era una opción.

La música sonó de golpe y Stephen fue el primero en comenzar con movimientos sutiles, pero con mucha agilidad. Anthony no podía quedarse atrás, inició con gracia y estilo, ganándose ovaciones por su impresionante meneo de caderas. Strange sonrió ladinamente, viendo como su compañero de clases aumentaba el ritmo en sus brazos y piernas, sin perder esa donosura que su baile adquirió.

Stephen da un mortal hacia atrás y Tony contrataca con un molino, todos —incluso Strange— se quedan embelesados por la técnica. La muchedumbre vitorea con más fuerza, vibrantes de que finalmente una persona este poniendo en aprietos al ganador invicto del club. Los dos adolescentes conectan sus miradas mientras hacen un six step, continúan dando un giro y cada uno se mueve sincronizadamente. Wong y Christine se dedican una expresión de sorpresa, Stark no era un ningún novato y pueden notar que su amigo se halla en aprietos.

Brincos, palmadas y muchos giros, ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer, han estado enfrentados desde eran juniors, siempre esforzándose por sacar la mejor nota, ganándole al otro en los deportes y una que otra vez se han enfrentado verbal y físicamente.

Vincent apoya las manos sobre la pista y gira su torso con sus piernas, sin que estas toquen el piso. Luego hace un munchmill y parecía que Stephen se quedaría con otra victoria, sin embargo, Tony impactó a los presentes con unos pasos de ballet, eran suaves, pero con mayor ritmo, el moreno se acostó de espaldas y enseguida se levantó con solo impulsar sus piernas para de seguida dar un giro y terminar con un split. Se pone de pie y da el clásico salto de ballet y progresivamente realiza un baby free. La canción culmina y Anthony se desliza sobre la pista hacia adelante con ayuda de sus rodillas.

El gentío enloquece y ovacionan estridentemente al castaño cuando Rand le da la victoria. El de ojos caramelo se levantó, satisfecho y pasmado por haberle ganado a Stephen Strange.

Rhodey lo atrapa en un abrazo de oso, orgulloso y alucinante por la victoria de su amigo. El tumulto de adolescentes se aleja de la pista, dejando meramente a los dos amigos y al grupo de Strange en la pista de baile. Rhodes se percata que Stephen se acerca a ellos y deshace el abrazo. Tony se voltea y otra vez queda frente a frente a Strange.

El azabache toma desprevenido al moreno cuando le sonríe genuinamente y agarra su mentón, centrándose en esos ojos ámbar. Las mejillas del chico de cabello marrón se sienten calientes y adquieren un color carmín.

—Bailaste extraordinariamente. —Anthony traga en seco, el morocho roza su nariz con la de él y esa mirada penetrante estremece su sistema—. ¿Qué harás mañana?

El bajito entreabre su boca, ¿acaso lo estaba invitando a salir?

—N-nada. —Respondió con dificultad.

—Bien. ¿Te gustaría ir al cine para no ver la maldita película y besuquearnos?

La manera tan descarada y pícara de la propuesta hizo que el castaño soltara una risa y osadamente deslizó la yema de su dedo índice por encima del labio inferior del morocho.

—Te enviare mi dirección por mensaje. —Besa la comisura de sus labios y se separa del más alto—. Hasta mañana, asshole.

—Adiós, douchebang. —Sonrió.

De camino a su casa, el moreno no terminaba por salir de su estupefacción. Esta noche bailó frente a una multitud y le ganó a su rival en una batalla de baile. ¡Y también consiguió una cita con Stephen Strange!

Fue una gran noche. 


	21. Elevator

Las manos del hechicero hormiguean por querer sostener esa esbelta cintura que se balanceaba al son de la música. Sus labios desean degustar de los labios cerezo y su lengua se mantiene ansiosa de recorrer cada milímetro de esa delicada y aterciopelada piel morena. Eran tantas las sensaciones que el magnate Tony Stark le provocaba, eso y que encima debía convivir con los pensamientos oscuros y libidinosos de lo que quería hacerle en la cama.

Sintió como el vodka le desgarraba la garganta a la vez que atisbaba con ligero coraje la forma en como el Omega se reía junto a su bella y encantadora prometida. Le dio un sorbo en mayor cantidad a la bebida luego de presenciar el parsimonioso beso que la pareja se dio, causando que tanto su estómago como pecho se retorcieran por la engorrosa escena.

Virginia Potts no era la gran cosa. Y sí, aquello lo pensó con envidia y celos.

Echó un vistazo a las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor, viendo la victoria y felicidad marcadas en sus rostros, es como si hace unos días no se enfrentaron al temido Thanos y a su maldito ejército. A excepción de ciertas personas como Quill y Maximoff que seguían de duelo por su respectivo amor. No obstante, el universo estaba a salvo y había que estar agradecidos de que la situación no pasó a mayores calamidades.

La paciencia del Alfa iba a irse en cualquier momento al carajo si Stark y Potts no detenían sus malditas muestras de afecto. Gruñó y dándole el último sorbo a su trago, avanzó rápidamente hasta el ascensor de la Torre, no soportaba un minuto más ver al hombre del que se había enamorado en esos futuros alternos brindándole su amor a alguien que no era él.

Pero como las cosas nunca estaban a su favor, el multimillonario se percató de su huida e inmediatamente alcanzó a meterse en el ascensor junto al doctor.

—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? —Se cruzó de brazos y nuevamente el hechicero experimentó las jodidas ganas de besarlo hasta que se les terminara el aire—. La fiesta apenas ha empezado.

—Tengo obligaciones que cumplir con el Santuario, Stark. —Lo que se traduce como «Estoy harto de verte con esa maldita Beta», pero claro, nunca se lo confesaría.

—Esperaba que pudieras darnos un espectáculo de magia como conejos sacados del sombrero. —Stephen no resistió al impulso de rodar los ojos, haciendo que el castaño sonriera con pillería.

—¿Acaso se te olvidó la pelea que le di a Thanos? —Soltó con pedantería.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero estaba ocupado sobreviviendo a una jodida luna sobre mí. —Recargó su espalda a la pared—. Aunque Peter dijo que fuiste asombrosamente genial.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del Omega.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿Es porque sientes que no encajas? —A Strange le sorprendió que dijera eso—. Si es eso, no te preocupes. Todos nos hemos sentido así alguna vez.

—¿Tú te has sentido de ese modo? —Pregunta con cautela.

—Principalmente cuando era joven. Por lo que no debes avergonzarte.

—No es por eso que me voy.

—¿Y cuál es la verdadera razón?

No se encontraba lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle sus sentimientos ni tampoco lo suficientemente borracho como para aprisionarlo contra la pared y follarlo hasta el cansancio.

—Stephen. —El azabache le miró con un brillo inusual y entonces Tony se sintió cohibido por la penetrante mirada—. ¿E-estas bien, mago?

Pensó en cada futuro que fueron pareja. Cada futuro donde lograba poseer su cuerpo y su corazón.

A la mierda con el compromiso de Tony, a la mierda con la moralidad y a la mierda todos.

El genio lanzó un chillido un tanto afeminado cuando el cuerpo del ex neurocirujano lo atrapó contra la pared y encima utilizó su magia para parar el elevador. Sin embargo, tal parecer que el morocho se ha olvido de la increíble IA que maneja su Torre y que alertaría a los demás de lo que sea que el hechicero le quisiera hacer.

Funestamente, el doctor debió leerle el pensamiento porque reiteradamente movió su diestra y el mecánico se quedó con la boca abierta al observar espejos en el extrarradio o al menos así es como él lo veía.

—Estamos en la Dimensión Espejo. —Pronunció de forma gallarda sobre su oído y las piernas del Omega se apretaron entre sí—. Nadie nos podrá interrumpir.

—¿I-interrumpir que cosa? —El pobre ingeniero gimoteó bajito al inhalar el olor del Alfa, similar a los pinos, el condenado usaba sus hormonas para mantenerlo en un estado dócil—. Detente, Strange. Estás jugando con fuego.

—Entonces, prepárate, porque te vas a quemar conmigo. —Esta vez el héroe gimió por la osadía del más alto en llevar sus manos a sus pectorales, acariciando sus pezones por sobre su camisa de burdeos—. He encontrado una parte vulnerable.

—Stephen, detente. —Clamó ante el contacto de la polla del azabache con la suya—. Joder, estás duro.

—Me la pones así de dura, cariño. —El cuello del genio fue atacado por leves mordidas y besos de parte del contrario—. He esperado mucho por este momento.

El castaño trató de apartarlo, pero fue un intento inoperante.

—¡Ya basta! —Le gritó, retorciéndose en sus fueres brazos por querer huir—. Estoy comprometido con la mujer de mi vida y no…

El moreno se calló de golpe, abriendo sus orbes ámbar con estupefacción mientras que el líquido natural desbordaba de su agujero.

¿Realmente se le adelantó el celo por los toqueteos del Alfa?

¿¡En demasía era su mala suerte!?

—Esto no lo esperaba. —Ladeó una sonrisa—. Aparentemente es mi noche de suerte.

—¡Vete al infierno, Strange!

El hechicero aspiró sobre la glándula de olor, provocando que Anthony apretara la mandíbula para no emitir un embarazoso gemido.

—Canela. —Murmuró satisfecho, cogiendo el mentón del inventor y de seguida lo sumergió en un candente beso que el moreno no rechazó—. ¿Todavía estás a la defensiva?

—No. —Musitó con el deseo centellando en sus ojos whiskey—. Estoy demasiado cachondo para declinar. —Agarró la zurda del azabache, dejándola en su trasero para que pueda sentir como el lubricante natural empapa la parte posterior de su pantalón—. Hazte responsable de esto.

—Con gusto.

El Alfa una vez más hace un truco y las vestimentas de los zagales desaparecen. El Omega no se hace del rogar y se voltea, mostrándole ese redondo culo que ha sido víctima de las fantasías del Hechicero Supremo.

—Olvídate de las preliminares, métemela ya.

—Siempre supe que serías una puta descarada. —Se posiciona detrás del menor, sujetando su larga y gruesa polla; bombeándola y posteriormente alineándola contra la rosada y pequeña entrada del castaño.

Y de repente las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el corazón del inventor dejo de latir.

« _MIERDAAAAAAA_ ».

Con pavor giró el rostro y su piel se tornó blanquecina al contemplar a Pepper junto a Natasha.

—No están aquí. —Verbalizó la pelirroja y el alma regresó al cuerpo del mecánico al entender que ha sido obra de la Dimensión Espejo—. ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido?

—Quizás regresaron a la fiesta. —Analizó la actual CEO de Industrias Stark—. Busca en está planta y yo volveré a la fiesta para verificar si están o no.

—De acuerdo. —Asiente la rusa.

La cara del inventor era un poema, con el corazón latiendo a mil y leves gotas de sudor surcaron por su frente al observar como su prometida entraba en el ascensor, recargándose en el lado izquierdo y cruzándose de brazos; sin idea de que frente a ella dos hombres están a punto de tener sexo. Le echó un vistazo a Strange y se asustó cuando el más alto sonrió con egotismo. A Tony se le subió la temperatura mientras que Stephen presionaba su glande sobre su apertura, mordiéndose el labio inferior; esperando el siguiente movimiento de parte del doctor.

Retornó la mirada en su actual pareja, sintiéndose horriblemente por engañar a una mujer tan increíble, pero su jodida naturaleza Omega le impulsaba a entregarse al hechicero.

 _No_ , dijo su subconsciente.

Vale. Reconoce que el médico es bastante atractivo y que, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, quizás y solo quizás ellos pudieron tener una relación más allá de lo laboral y la amistad. Gruñó bajito por la quemadura que experimentaba en el instante que el azabache empezó a insertar su erguido miembro, llegando a lo profundo de su ser.

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, debían ser unos veinticinco centímetros de polla. 

El moreno lanza un grito ahogado consecutivamente de que Stephen inicie con las embestidas. El balanceo de caderas es lento y el Omega solloza, porque quiere más, mucho más. Devuelve su atención en la rubia antes de que el Alfa sujeté su mandíbula y le estampé un beso acalorado y desbordante de liviandad. El alto de estatura acelera el vaivén, haciendo que se escuche el choque de sus bolas contra los glúteos del mecánico.

Experimenta miles de vibraciones cuanto más el ex neurocirujano empale su grueso falo en su agujero, arrastrándolo al borde del placer y de lo prohibido. Se pregunta por unos instantes si verdaderamente se está entregando al hechicero por su necesidad biológica o porque en realidad tenía sentimientos románticos por él. Nuevamente es atacado por otro cúmulo de satisfactorias vibraciones y sus gemidos se tornan estruendosos, seguramente se gane un dolor de garganta para la siguiente mañana.

Stephen comienza a elogiarlo, susurrando tiernamente en su oído. El corazón del castaño se calienta de dulzura, dichoso por las palabras cargadas de un puro sentimiento que Tony no podía describir.

Las puertas del ascensor de nuevo se abren, autorizando la partida de Pepper. El moreno ve por última vez en esa noche a sus invitados, bisbiseando una disculpa a la mujer que se suponía se convertiría en su esposa, pero que cuando le cuente sobre su infidelidad existe el noventa por ciento de que lo odie y el diez por cierto de que lo ataque con sus zapatos de tacón de aguja.

El morocho continuaba concentrado en arremeter contra el exuberante trasero del héroe, nadando en un mar de regocijo y lujuria. Afectuoso, deposita besos por el cuello bronceado del bajo de estatura, a veces olisqueando su glándula de olor, complacido del ligero temblor en sus piernas y de las impúdicas palabras que escapaban de sus delicados labios.

Tony jadeó asustado al sentir los colmillos del Alfa rozando sobre la piel de su expuesto cuello, el varón quiso advertirle de su próximo movimiento, pero sus cuerdas vocales únicamente se hallaban cooperando para que más gemidos salieran de su boca. Las penetraciones se intensificaron, provocando que Anthony alcanzara la cúspide del placer, derramando su semilla en la pared. Entre tanto, Stephen gruñó, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para obtener su ansiada liberación. Apretó fuertemente las caderas del castaño, dando las últimas estocadas para consecutivamente llenar el interior del ingeniero con su semen. Su nudo se estaba formando y sin titubeos, marcó al inventor, convirtiéndolo en su Omega.

Anthony se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad por la oleada de sensaciones que lo atravesaban en estos momentos, ni siquiera se fijó cuando el nudo de su ahora Alfa desapareció y procedió a salir de su interior para enseguida conjurar su anillo de onda para abrir un portal que daba paso a su dormitorio en el Sanctum Sanctorum.

Stephen cargó a Tony al estilo nupcial, se encaminó dentro del dormitorio y colocó el cuerpo de su amado sobre la cama, posteriormente se acomodó para abrazarlo por detrás. El moreno yacía dormido y el Hechicero Supremo le dio un beso en su mejilla; cerro sus orbes heterocromáticos y producto del cansancio se durmió al instante.

Ir a la fiesta no fue tan malo, después de todo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente necesitamos más de Omega Tony y Alfa Stephen :)


	22. Butterflies

**Tierra-46666**

Había transcurrido una hora y Stephen no ha podido cesar el llanto de su hijo de un año, le dio su biberón, pero el infante lo rechazó, revisó el pañal y todo estaba en orden; por más que lo arrullaba el bebé no paraba de llorar. El azabache suspiró dramáticamente, continuando con su caminata por el dormitorio mientras mecía a Sherlock.

—Por favor, Sherlock. Coopera conmigo y deja de llorar. —Sin embargo, el pequeño morocho seguía sollozando y clamando a su madre—. Tu mamá se fue, pero volverá pronto.

— _Mamá._ —Balbuceó el niño.

El llanto persistió y el pobre del Hechicero Supremo no sabía que hacer. Quizás su ex colega Christine tenía razón, él no servía para manejar a los bebés. Ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda, Bruce fue a trabajar al Departamento I + D de Industrias Stark, Rhodey tuvo que asistir a una reunión del Consejo de Acuerdos, Carol estaba fuera de la galaxia y Thor junto con Loki partieron hacia Asgard hace una semana. Para rematar, FRIDAY ya le dio todos los consejos para actuar en situaciones como esta y nada sirvió. 

Tampoco podía ir a pedirle ayuda a Wong, el asiático dejo en claro que, en cuestiones de niños, no lo involucraran, además ya tenía suficiente con cuidar el Sanctum Sanctorum mientras Stephen pasaba tiempo con su familia.

La Capa de Levitación agarró un sonajero, tratando de llamar la atención del niño. El plan dio resultados hasta que nuevamente Sherlock comenzó a llorar. El manto carmesí fue en busca de otros juguetes, pero ninguno convenció al niño de parar su plañido.

Los ojos heterocromáticos del niño ya estaban rojos y tanto Levi como su maestro se sintieron frustrados de que no paraba de llorar.

De repente a Stephen se le prendió el foco. Se acomodó en la cama y colocó a su primogénito en su regazo. El hechicero invocó una mariposa y súbitamente Sherlock detuvo su llanto. El pequeño contempló asombrado el pequeño animalito y cuando la mariposa se posó sobre su nariz empezó a reírse tiernamente. Vincent invocó más mariposas, transformando la habitación en un patio de recreo para ellas. Sherlock aplaudía y alargaba sus bracitos para llegar a ellas.

Stephen finalmente pudo relajarse e invocó una toallita de terciopelo blanco para secar las mejillas de su hijo, después hizo que sonara su nariz, limpiándole los mocos.

El ambiente rebosaba de calma y alegría, ver a las mariposas azules batear sus alas y rodearlos se transformaría en unos de los mejores recuerdos que el doctor tendría junto a su hijo.

El infante bostezo, apretando sus manitas en puños. Stephen empezó a mecer a su bebé con cuidado mientras le cantaba la canción de Tony para que se durmiera.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el niño cayera rendido. El ex neurocirujano le dio un beso en su frente y precavidamente deposito a su hijo sobre el colchón, a su izquierda. Cuando él se acomodó a un lado del niño, el azabache sintió sus párpados pesados y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

La Capa de Levitación los arropó a los dos.

────────────────────────

Anthony abrió la puerta y quedó fascinado con las muchas mariposas que revoloteaban por su dormitorio. Permitió que una se asentara en su mano y delicadamente recorrió una de sus alas con la yema de su índice. La mariposa alzó vuelo y la atención del moreno se hallaba en el precioso cuadro de su esposo e hijo durmiendo apaciblemente.

El ingeniero sonrió.

—FRIDAY.

—¿Si, jefe? —Preguntó en un tono de voz bajo para no despertar al Doctor Strange y a Sherlock.

—Que nadie nos moleste a menos que sea una amenaza de nivel invasión alienígena o problemas mágicos.

—Hecho, jefe.

El castaño encausó sus pies para enseguida sentarse en el espacio vacío de la cama. En un movimiento ágil se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos en el piso. Una vez que se acostó de lado, colocó su zurda sobre la mano de su esposo, que se encontraba sobre el pecho de Sherlock.

Los tres dormían serenamente a la vez que las mariposas todavía volaban por su entorno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey!
> 
> Regrese :D


End file.
